What Words Cannot
by Rue Des Violettes
Summary: Macy Misa never graduated from Horace Mantis. What happens when she meets JONAS again? Slightly OOC and set mainly in the future. Macy-centric. First story so all help is appreciated!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me!!! Please don't sue!!**

* * *

Macy Misa never graduated from Horace Mantis. She didn't become pregnant, or die of a broken heart. Nor did she become a teenage tearaway or drunken dropout. It was all Stella Malone's fault anyway.

* * *

"_Aww Stella!" moaned Macy, dragging her converse-shod feet along the grey sidewalk._

"_Macy, it's just a dance class. I need to learn about costumes, and fabrics and overcast stitches and tutus... Macy, I need to wear a tutu!" Stella replied, staring dreamily into the sky, no doubt imagining romantic scarves and sugary pink chiffon floating everywhere. _

"_Yeah, and I have to be here because...?" Macy grumbled._

"_Because your tennis coach said that it would improve agility!" Stella reprimanded and, grabbing Macy by the hand, tugged her through the studio door into a world of bun nets and satin shoes. Macy Misa didn't do satin._

* * *

It was just Macy and Macy's mom. Macy liked it like that. Her mom was busy a lot of the time, helping out her charity and running her thrift store, leaving Macy alone for most of the day. Macy liked that too. It meant she could do what she wanted, and she wanted to play sport and listen to JONAS.

So she did.

* * *

_Ballet isn't beautiful, it's an illusion. Ballet is made up of sweat, blood and tears. It takes an athlete to dance, but it takes an artist to be a dancer. When everyone else twirled and pointed their way through the exercises, Macy stumbled and tripped over her feet. When everyone else smiled and sparkled at the teacher, Macy scowled and, at times, wanted to bang her head against the wall. Her feet didn't listen, her body didn't bend right and her face furrowed with effort. _

_On learning that tutus would be way out of the question for the next five or six years, Stella hung up her ballet slippers and picked up her needle. But a Misa doesn't quit._

* * *

Macy loved JONAS. She practically worshipped the ground they walked on. She was a _super fan_, and she had a job to do. She bought all the paraphernalia and memorabilia associated with JONAS, even that shirt that Frankie mass-produced. She listened to the music religiously and updated her website.

A Misa takes things seriously.

But nobody ever asked her why she liked Jonas... they assumed it was the rock edge they brought to their songs and the boys themselves.

They were wrong.

* * *

_Macy hated dance class, but it was the wrong sort of hate. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she just couldn't do it. She didn't look like the other girls, she looked... wrong. _

"_Macy, don't hold back." Her teacher would say, "Just dance. Try and smile. Just enjoy it!" _

_A Misa doesn't let out emotions, a Misa doesn't cry. Not when they're tackled in soccer or sprain a wrist in gymnastics. A Misa locks away their heart so they don't get hurt._

_Her dad taught her that._

* * *

Macy liked JONAS because she could let go when she listened. Every note they sang filled her with glorious teenage hopes and dreams. She loved them because they connected with her. They understood her. Her CD was like a best friend that she could listen to whenever she wanted. It was way better than calling Stella at 3 in the morning, because Stella needs her beauty sleep...

...and yes, that was a direct quote.

* * *

_It was a Tuesday night when it finally clicked. She was learning a short variation. Technically, she was good but everyone else was that little bit better. Jenny had perfectly arched feet. Clarissa had turnout to die for. Macy had nothing._

_The teacher sighed, "Girls, if you can't give me something, you should just go home. Learn from Agnes de Mille."_

_Blank looks were thrown at the teacher._

"_Many other women kicked higher, balanced longer, or turned faster. These are poor substitutes for passion." She shook her head, "Try and... just dance like nobody's watching."_

* * *

When Macy met JONAS, she wanted to cry. These boys who she knew and loved, they weren't how they were supposed to be. They didn't like her. Yes, she may be a little over the top but she felt like they were already best friends.

They weren't.

Who else would embarrass her in front of Malcolm Meckle or avoid her in the halls. Could she help it that she hit them with a variety of sports equipment? They couldn't be the guys from her CD. Those guys wouldn't do that to her.

But they did.

* * *

"_Dance like nobody's watching."_

_Macy remember how it felt when she was in her room, listing to JONAS. She would dance around with a hairbrush, miming along and having a great time. It was when she felt the most beautiful, the most special, the most her._

_So Macy danced. _

_She danced for her Mom and her Dad, for Stella but most importantly, for herself. _

_She smiled and sparkled like the others, but she was even brighter. She still wasn't the same as them. She was the best._

_Because that's what a Misa does. They are the best. _

* * *

When Macy Misa was ten, she learnt how to dance. When she was thirteen, she became a dancer. She became addicted to dance, to the release that it gave her. So when Nick hid in the boy's bathroom when she walked past, she ran to the gym and just danced. When she learnt she couldn't sing, she told herself that dance is the song of the body.

Macy was sweet and caring. Van Dyke picked her in PE because she had a wicked curve ball and Daisy picked her in biology because she could easily dissect a frog without throwing up and didn't mind helping others. In short, it was only the Lucas brothers who didn't like her and well, they stole Stella.

Stella worked for them and went to premieres with them. In the end, she had to choose, Macy's recital or a concert in Ohio. She had to do her job. Macy was really good but Stella missed it. They were best friends, like sisters, but Stella was kind of obsessed by fashion and JONAS. She got caught up in the A list and celebrities and Joe.

It's cool. Macy has other friends too. She had Van Dyke and all the other jocks. It's just that Stella was her best friend and now, she was the best friend of JONAS. Little Macy Misa just doesn't compare.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! It's my first story so I would adore some help!**

**XOXO Vi**


	2. The One With The Move

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me!!! Please don't sue!!**

* * *

"Stella!" Macy screamed and ran down the hall.

"Stella! Stella!" As she continued to sprint along the corridor, people moved out of the way, laughing at the petite girl with her hair flying everywhere.

The only people who didn't move? The Lucas brothers.

"Oww!" Joe yelled as Macy knocked him over.

"Joe? What are you doing on the floor?" Stella turned around, puzzled by a third of Jonas sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry Joe..." apologised Macy, "I guess I didn't see you there."

As Stella pulled her away from Joe, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mace, they have a show tonight, you can't always be hurting them like this!" She smiled wearily before rejoining the group of rock stars.

Macy groaned and glared at Stella. They should have moved out of her way. She had news!

"Stella!" She tried again, forcing her way into the group. "I've got some really important..."

"Macy Misa!" bellowed Van Dyke, cutting off the rest of her sentence. He walked up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Van Dyke, what's your problem?" Macy grinned at his solemn face.

"Why have you just quit the swim team and the volleyball team and all the others?" He stared at her, keeping a hold of her wrist. She grinned even more.

"Because I'm moving to England!" She laughed and hugged him before turning to face Stella.

"What?" Came the joint reply of both Stella and Van Dyke.

"Yeah, yesterday I ..." She tried to explain herself but the voices of her friends cut her off.

"Macy, you belong here at Horace Mantis. You can't move to England! We need you to make State." Van Dyke said before looking to Stella.

"I need you, Mace. I need a model for my new collection. You can't just walk away from that!" Stella added.

A Misa doesn't cry, but Macy really wanted to. What that all she was good for? Did they even like her for her? She walked off to the gym, where she could be alone. Slowly, she pulled out the letter she had received yesterday.

_Dear Miss Misa,_

_We are delighted to offer you a place at our Centre for Advanced Training programme this January..._

Macy could hardly believe that she got in! Only 75 students were admitted each year to the London Contemporary Dance School and she was one of them. Macy lived to dance and this was her big opportunity. Of course, there had been problems.

* * *

"_Macy, honey, I can't let you go to London alone! You're 16, how can I let my baby live in a foreign country on her own?" Macy's mom sighed and shook her head sadly._

"_But Mom, I need to go! This means everything to me!" As Macy talked, tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. A Misa doesn't cry. _

"_You'd give up your friends and your sports and your school, just to go on a dance course?" Mrs Misa questioned, shocked at the sudden change in her normally quiet and impassive daughter._

"_Mom, I'd do anything just to go on this course. School is... well, lonely. I have my sports but dancing is way more important. As for friends, I don't think Stella likes me that much anymore and everyone else only like me for my sports." She trembled slightly at telling her Mom all of this. _

"_Honey, it isn't like that, I'm sure. People like you because of you, not just because you can catch a ball." Macy's mom puzzled at her daughter's outburst. She knew her daughter and she knew how she'd changed since her Dad left. Seeing Macy passionate about something other than that silly pop group and actually displaying her emotions was a beautiful sight. _

"_I'm not so sure." Macy mumbled under her breath before speaking up again, "Mom, please. I have to dance!" _

_All Mrs Misa wanted to do was put a smile on her daughter's face. By now, she had worked out that Macy might actually have a talent for dance._

"_Well, let me ring up this dance school and have a talk." She stopped for a second, trying to formulate the question in her mind. "Sweetie, could I... could I watch you in class tonight?"_

_She breathed a sigh of relief as Macy flew at her and gave her the first hug in a long, long time._

* * *

Alone in the gym, Macy wondered whether anyone would miss her if she left now. She came to the conclusion that they wouldn't. So she walked down the now empty halls, over to her locker before emptying all her belongings into her bag. Heaving it onto her shoulder, she walked out of the double doors leading to the car park and started her last walk home from Horace Mantis, unaware that from a nearby PE class, one pair of eyes was following her every move.

* * *

"Flight LN5298 to London is now boarding." screeched the tannoy, resulting in Macy and her Mom hugging even harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom." Macy swallowed hard before letting go of her Mom.

"Oh honey, me too." Her Mom replied, "Listen, have some fun in London at that fancy boarding school of yours. I'll see you soon."

Macy handed over her boarding card and shouldered her hand luggage; she turned around for one last time, before waving and blowing a kiss towards her Mom. Then she set off to her new life in London, far away from Horace Mantis and the world of JONAS.

* * *

**Can I just say that the JONAS fandom is awesome! I'm going to apologise for the shortness and general rubbishness that is this chapter but I hope you understand the need for a filler. A massive thank you to everybody who read and liked my story but the biggest thank you goes to the NINE reviewers! I thought maybe 3 at the most! So thanks to Kylie, Pink Jelly Girl, DragonRyder94, Suburbs, LeotaFinck, NacyLuva4eva, Pink Omlette, .JONAS and Hey-Hayley! **

**Just so that you realise that there is a story in here somewhere, here are some extracts from the next couple of chapters.**

_"Elle? Why did that man call you Macy?" She asks before her eyes widen at the sight of me crying in a heap on the floor._

_"Problem? There are 30 reporters sat outside my flat... with cameras!" I whisper hysterically._

_I give him a clear twenty seconds before I squeal loudly. A date, I have a date!_

_"Leave me alone!" I shriek and start to cry again. He's a living reminder of my old life, the one I ran away from. I just want to forget everything._

_**XOXO Vi**_


	3. The One With The Car Crash

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS. I own evertything else! Please don't sue!**

* * *

Part I

"Elle!" screams a vivacious redhead, standing about ten yards away from me. Heading to the restroom – sorry –bathroom, I stumble to the nearest cubicle and hang my head over the toilet.

"Elle?" queries the redhead but I can't answer as I am too busy puking up the contents of my stomach. She manages to scrape my hair back until I can finally answer her question.

"Need water." I slur and grin at her. Linking arms, we stumble out of the door and hit fresh air. As this rejuvenates our tired feet, we both grasp our heels in one hand whilst attempting to skip up the hill. Singing at the top of our voices we reach our front door and collapse through the doorway, landing in a heap.

"Toast!" screams the redhead and her chant of toast only stops when I place the bread in our toaster. She manages to walk to the sink and takes out two plastic cups and fills them with water. Spilling half the water on the floor, she hands me a cup and we proceed to try and down the water in one go. Big mistake.

Spluttering water, I retrieve the rather burnt piece of bread and munching on the toast, the redhead flings her arms round me before lurching into her bedroom. I follow suit and collapse onto my bed. As I drift closer to sleep, the alcohol numbs the pain that my heels have caused.

* * *

Ouch.

This is a monstrous hangover. I open my eyes blearily. Looking round my bedroom, everything is slightly hazy. I wander to the bathroom and trying the door, find it locked.

"Abi!" I yell and bang on the door, "Abigail!"

"I'm in the shower, Elle." She screams back and I continue my onslaught on the door.

"I need to pee!" I counter and, after a minute, the door clicks open and Abi walks out, red hair springing crazily around her shoulders and a towel wrapped around her body.

Abi is my flatmate and my best friend. She's seen me drunk, watched me cry, and been with me to the dentist. Most importantly, she knows my past. It was the last night of fresher's week when Abi found out. It all started with a phone call.

* * *

"_Are you ready Elle?"_

"_Give me a sec, Abs; I need to do my eyeliner."_

_As I line my bottom lashes, the phone rings and Abi picks it up._

"_Hello... Sorry, you must have the wrong number... Are you sure... Well, there's no Macy here, Mrs Misa."_

"_Abi! Wait!" I yell and dash to the phone, "Mom?"_

_After my conversation I see Abi looking quizzically at me._

"_Elle? Why did that man call you Macy?" She asks before her eyes widen at the sight of me crying in a heap on the floor._

"_Hey Elle... it's all okay..." She whispers and comforts me. In response, I just cry even harder._

* * *

We never got to the 'bop' that was planned. Instead, Abigail sat on the couch with me and I told her about my life. I told her about my family, my school and Jonas.

When I first came to London, I changed my identity. I used mother's maiden name and my middle name to create a new, non-JONAS obsessed person. Annabelle Anderson. I spent some time on a gap year and travelled the world with a musical show, learning about theatre and the stage in general. I decided to go fulltime to the London Contemporary Dance School at the last minute. Because of my late application, the student accommodation in the halls was full, but I needed a flatmate who wouldn't mind me dancing all the time. That was when I met Abi.

* * *

_Having knocked on the door, I step back from the door as it is flung open._

"_Hi, I'm Abigail!" smiles a short but vibrant girl. _

"_Annabelle." I grin and step into the flat. _

"_Shall I show you around?" asks Abigail and I nod in agreement._

_The flat itself is of a medium size but crowded with piles of books everywhere. The small kitchenette is cracked and chipped but as clean as possible. An equally cracked table with three chairs is to the left and a couch that is Gray and sculpted, a throwback to the seventies, resides in the remaining space. Crammed into the corner is an ancient TV. Though all this sounds horrid, scented candles adorn the windowsill and the top of the TV. A blanket, lilac with dark purple polka dots is haphazardly thrown over the sofa and on the table is a pint glass packed with daffodils. _

"_This is my room." She gestures through the door and I see a tiny bedroom that just about holds a single bed and a wardrobe._

"_This would be yours." Abigail leads me in and I look around. It is bigger than hers, effortlessly holding the single bed and wardrobe with enough space to spin around easily. On the walls, I can see heavy cloth hanging down, clearly soundproofing the room. _

"_I soundproofed it for a trombone player but they found somewhere better." _

_I was still confused as to why she gave me the bigger bedroom, though it was great for practising. She got here first. She walks me over to another door._

"_This is my study." She opens the door and it is obvious that this was supposed to be the master bedroom. It is fairly big and contains a massive mahogany desk that seems to be held together with tape and string. Bookcase after bookcase lines the walls, filled with leather bound books._

"_I'm a 2__nd__ year med student." She says by way of an explanation, "We need a lot of books." _

_In the corner, I can see another desk, much smaller and more modern, and an empty bookcase. I look at Abigail quizzically and she smiles guiltily._

"_I cleared it just in case." She laughs and blushes._

_As we walk towards the door she holds her hand out. _

"_Thanks for coming then. I hope you find somewhere." She says._

"_But... I don't understand... I want to live here." I query and she beams._

"_Are you serious? You want to live here? That's brilliant!" She screams and hugs me._

_I hug her back and tell her, "It's perfect!"_

"_You don't mind my books and massive study?" She checks._

"_If you don't mind my dancing?" I counter and we both hug again._

* * *

Abigail and I became best friends. I soon called her Abi and, in return, she called me Elle. She did medicine at Imperial College. That was four years ago and thanks to my gap year, we were graduating together. Actually, make that graduated. Last night had been our graduation ceremony and we'd continued the party long into the night. Now, we were two 23 year olds, complete with degrees, ready to take on the world. Abi was going to Hammersmith Hospital as an intern and I... I was flying back to New York to start my new career.

* * *

Part II

Being in New York was great. I had managed to grab a teaching post at a performing arts school, working in dance and drama. Both Abi and I had been a part of a drama club and so, I qualified to teach drama. I was on my way to teach class now.

"I hate that stupid old pick-up truck..." I sing as I come up to a stop sign. As I move off, the car on the other side barrels straight through.

Crash!

* * *

With the terror I felt on impact dissipating, I become more and more angry. Moving away from the wreckage of the car, I stomp over to the other car, tears blinding my eyes.

"What the hell was that?" I scream at this random person.

"Look, I'm sorry, I had somewhere to be." He answers and I feel completely infuriated.

"Was your wife giving birth?" I ask.

"No." He replies.

"Is your best friend in hospital?" I try.

"Nope." He responds.

"Then why did you just try and kill me?" I yell.

"I was late." He justifies, "My band mate is going to kill me."

I am speechless. Is he for real? What a complete... jerk!

"When did you become God? Have you even heard of the sanctity of life? I could have been KILLED! You did this because of some stupid rehearsal." I screech.

"Miss, you need to calm down. I have to take you to hospital." says a paramedic who has arrived on the scene.

As he grabs my arm, I can feel myself becoming woozy and swaying slightly. Walking over to the ambulance, I can hear the man who nearly killed me talking to another paramedic.

"Sir, if you could confirm your name for me?" asks a police officer.

"Nicholas Jerry Lucas." He says and I think my heart skips a beat.

"I... I... Oh God..." I say before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

I'm sat in a hospital bed feeling thoroughly embarrassed. After my display of fainting at the accident site, all I want to do is go home. Physically, I'm fine. I had a seatbelt on and the air bags stopped me from hitting my head. A couple of bruises were all I had to show for my trouble today. Mentally, I wasn't so good.

"Miss Anderson?" asks a blushing nurse as she pushes aside my curtain, "You have a visitor."

What a surprise. In walks a suitably repentant looking Nick Lucas and I almost want to faint again. My long-buried past is colliding with the present and I am utterly powerless.

"Hi." He starts off and stares at the ground.

"Hi." I reply and stare at my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I... I was reckless and stupid and I've... I've had a really bad day." He stutters over the words and I sigh.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt badly or anything so I forgive you. We've all had bad days."

Startled, he looks up at me, "Are you serious. I put you in a hospital bed and you just... forgive me?"

"There are much worse things in the world than a few bruises, Mr Lucas; it's not as if anyone died."

Alright, so I forgave him. Big deal. Nobody ever says 'I love you' enough. No more grudges or resentment, turn the other cheek and all that.

"Please, call me Nick." He pleads and I take pity on his distraught face.

"I'm Elle Anderson." I put out my hand and he shakes it gingerly, afraid to put too much pressure on my bruised hand. Oh no. How can I teach floor work with a hand like this?

Seeing the sheer panic in my eyes, Nick sits on the bed and glances at my hand.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He queries and I take a second to answer. Maybe Jeanie could help. Or Sandra? No, they all had classes of their own.

"Sorry? Oh, no, I was trying to think..." I mumble, staring into space.

"Can I help? Please? I need to make it up to you." He begs and I realise how much this has affected him. His label probably threatened to drop him or something...

"Could you get me out of here? Only... I really hate hospitals." I smile, not letting him see how panicked I really am now. After all, not all of us are rock stars. I have bills to pay!

"Sure thing." He grins and runs off.

I seriously need to get to that class. Giving my hand an experimental flex, I find the pain to be minimal. I could cope with it.

"Miss Anderson? You want to discharge yourself?" asks the nurse and I nod in agreement.

"Then you have to sign these papers." She says and drops them on the bed with a pen in order to answer the phone.

"Elle?" smiles Nick, returning from his mission, "Can I offer you a ride?"

As much as I didn't want to accept it, I had no car, due to mine being a pile of scrap about a mile away from where I was.

"That would be great." I say and grin before turning to look at the nurse who is talking down the phone fairly loudly.

"Miss Fletcher, that is in violation with our hospital rules. No, I may not disclose such information over the phone. Miss Fletcher... that is preposterous.

"Excuse me, is that Abigail Fletcher?" I say and the nurse frowns, "May I speak to her?"

"Here." She scowls and brings the phone over.

"Abi?" I tentatively ask before holding the phone a clear arm length away from my ear.

"YOU WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT? ELLE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She yells and I cringe.

"I didn't do it on purpose..." I appease but she continues.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME? ARE THERE CONTUSIONS, LACERATIONS, HAVE THEY DONE AN MRI?"

Nick and I stare at each other confused as I answer, "Errrr..."

"Elle" she says, her tone concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Abs, I'm fine, alright. Now I know you have a million things to do so I'll text you later."

"Hmph." Says Abi and hangs up, clearly upset about me. I giggle and hand the phone back to the nurse.

"Ready to go?" I look at Nick.

Looking only slightly shell shocked, he starts towards the door and I follow, thanking the nurse on the way out. Once we are out of the hospital, I feel sort of awkward. This is Nick Lucas, the guy who broke my heart at HMA. I step carefully into the waiting car before turning to face him.

"Wasn't your car totalled too?" I ask.

"I have a couple." He says and I roll my eyes slightly at him. He didn't used to have that attitude. I guess fame changes people.

"So..." I say.

"So..." He says.

This isn't going well.

"Um... what is JONAS up to?" I ask eventually.

"Well, we've just released a new CD." He says and continues as I look blank, "How have you not heard it?"

"I've only just moved here." I reason and venture on, "What's it about."

"A mixture of stuff..." I tune out after the first couple of words. I don't want to get into JONAS again. Last time it almost broke my heart.

"Lovely. Well, this is my apartment." I say and gesture out of the window. "I'd better grab my stuff."

We both get out and as I reach for my bags, he leans on the side of his car. Damn, he's just as cute as I remember. I haven't got the guts to think about just how cute that was... Now I'm daydreaming again. I should really pay attention to Nick.

"...Elle, would you let me take you out to dinner?" He asks and my mouth hangs open, "As an apology." He quickly adds and I frown at him.

Do I really want to get involved with JONAS all over again?

Yes.

"Yeah, sure!" I nod.

"Cool." He says, "Tomorrow at seven?""Erm, that's fine."

I think about my schedule and note that I'll have to cancel at karaoke.

"See you then!" He waves and saunters out.

I give him a clear twenty seconds before I squeal loudly. A date, I have a date!

"Not a real date." I remind myself before walking up to my apartment.

* * *

**I am so sorry! I was totally going to update but I have literally had no time to do anything. I'm so behind on my reviewing that I feel I should go and hide in a corner somewhere! **

**This was such a fun chapter to write. I love writing in 1st person but if it was better in 3rd then please tell me. Macy has changed over the past couple of years so I though I would try for a more grown up edge. Still, it wasn't quite as I hoped so please tell me about any improvements! The story is going to start now, which is good because I think you will all really like it! Let me just clarify some things for you.**

**1. Macy will also be referred to as Elle! This is very important to remember!**

**2. Nick does not remember Macy, to him Elle is a new person.**

**I hope this helps. This chapter goes out to Hey-Hayley, a much better writer than me, who was sweet enough to give me a shout out. THANKING YOU MUCHLY!**

**XOXO Vi**


	4. The one with Dolly Parton

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS. I own everything else! Please don't sue!**

**Dedicated to the wonderful Suburbs! She does so much for this fandom and she deserves some credit!!**I will say one thing for Nick Lucas. From the start I knew he had a girlfriend, one Maxine Toble, the New York heiress with big connections in the diamond industry. I became the person he confided in and I soon learnt that Maxine was a major irritant in his life. He would call me up at 3.00 AM, drunk and rambling.

* * *

"_Elle... do you like me?" He slurs._

"_Nick... what are you doing?" I sigh, waking myself up and sitting up in bed, with a couple pillows propping me up._

"_I was just joking... I thought it was funny..." He yells down the phone and I wince._

"_Maybe she just doesn't get it?" I suggest and I'm rewarded with a snort._

"_She asked me if she should go blonder." He splutters._

_This wasn't going to go well. Maxine didn't appreciate Nick's humour... at all._

"_I said she was so blonde, she could trip... trip..." Insert drunken laughter, "trip over a cordless phone!"_

"_Doesn't Maxine go to Garren like every week for a cut?" I ask._

"_Because a cordless phone..." More drunken laughter "Doesn't have cords!"_

"_Nick, where are you?" I roll my eyes and move to get my car keys._

"_Sam's bar. Sam likes me, don't you, Sam?" He giggles._

_Of course Sam likes him. Sam likes anyone who drinks as much as Nick. _

"_I'll be there in 5 minutes." I say before throwing on some jeans and a jacket, collecting the spare key Nick gave me. It was times like this when I used the spare key, when Nick was so inebriated that he could barely walk through the door. It's safe to say that Nick and Maxine will not be together in the morning._

* * *

I don't mean that Nick is an alcoholic, not at all. We often go out as friends to places where we won't be followed, to parks and small diners where we can be normal.

And yes, I fell in love with Nick Lucas. It was completely unavoidable and I didn't even try to resist. It was unrequited love and I didn't even care. Nick Lucas has a different girlfriend every week and I don't want to be one of the many.

The good thing is that he doesn't remember me, not one bit. Of course my brown hair is now one shade off being the darkest black and my eyes are now a startlingly bright blue, thanks to my contact lens. After all, I needed to stand out on stage.

So I settle for being the best friend who is always there for him, the one who can make him laugh and smile when he's down. What do I get in return from him? He is a jerk. But a sweet, kind and considerate jerk. It's as far from perfect as can be but still, I haven't been this happy in ages.

* * *

"Hey Sandra!" I smile and wave as we pass in the corridor at Milson Management.

"Elle, you going to karaoke tonight?" She shouts as we both continue walking down the corridor.

"Yeah, see you there!" I shout back and grin.

After living in England and having to make friends, I've kind of got over the whole social awkwardness and now, every Thursday, we go to this shabby karaoke bar downtown. It's tiny and grungy so basically, it's just us. By us, I mean as many teachers as possible can get down there. So every Thursday I go down there, drink slightly more than is wise and belt out a couple of old classics. Tonight was going to be '9 to 5' by Dolly Parton, one of my absolute favourites.

As I turn the corner I see Andy Carter, a songwriter and one of my closest friends here in NY. He's been on sick leave for a week.

"Andy!" I scream and fling myself into his arms.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Elle!" He counters, easily catching me and spinning me.

Giggling, I step back and look at him, he doesn't look a bit sick.

"Skiver." I mutter and his eyes go wide.

"Elle, are you suggesting that I threw a sickie for an entire week?" He raises his eyebrows at me and I look at him innocently.

"No..."

"Hmm, not very convincing sweetie, you want to try again?"

I say nothing and his eyes glint evilly.

"Well then there's nothing left but to... TICKLE!" Andy laughs as I shriek and try to move. He then throws me over his shoulder and walks down the corridor with me whilst I continue to half-heartedly flail.

As Andy finally sets me down, I can hear Mr Milson in his office. Mr Milson is the head of our school and has very exacting standards. We have all sorts of celebrities coming in and asking us to choreograph and help find backing dancers, as well as help them with acting lessons. He runs a talent agency from the school and he represents some fairly famous actors. Unfortunately, I just teach.

"Creative people... what can you do?" I hear him sigh and pop his head out.

"Mr Carter, why is it that you create havoc wherever you are? It was quiet this past week." He shouts but with a slight twinkle.

"Go do some work!" He yells and we scuttle off.

"Tonight at 7?" I shout to Andy.

"Yup!" He shouts back and disappears through the door.

Roll on seven o'clock.

* * *

_Working 9 to 5  
What a way to make a living  
Barely getting by  
Its all taking  
And no giving  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It__'__s enough to drive you  
Crazy if you let it__'__t seem to let me in  
I swear sometimes that man is out to get me_

9 to 5, for service and devotion  
You would think that I  
Would deserve a fair promotion  
Want to move ahead  
But the boss won

As I exit the stage, I hear a series of whoops and catcalls. I am even wearing cowboy boots in honour of Dolly Parton tonight and it is clear that my drunken friends approve.

"Fabbity fab!" shrieks Sandra in my ear before passing my Vodka and Tonic to me.

I take a huge gulp before screaming at Felicity, a quiet new PR girl whose name Mr Milson can't remember and who is fast becoming my friend, as she belts out Lady Marmalade and supplements her performance with some moves that the boys appreciate.

"Go Fliss!" I bellow before downing my Vodka and Tonic and moving onto my cocktail of choice, a Screwdriver.

Andy sidles up to me and I grin at him.

"Ellie... I need Felicity." He hugs me hard and I laugh.

"Andy..." I mimic, "Call her Fliss."

"Mmm Fliss... Hey, Fliss!" He yells and staggers over to her.

Oh dear God no. He is going to use his 'failsafe' line.

"Did it hurt?" He asks

"Huh?" asks Fliss before looking at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"When you fell down from heaven?" He continues, embellishing it with a suggestive wink.

Crack! Fliss's hand smacks against his cheek before she skips over to me.

"Elle... that was creepy." She whines and catches me as I stumble over my feet, "Shall I get you home?" She asks and grins as I finish my cocktail.

"Bye!" We shriek, accompanied with a chorus of goodbyes from my equally drunken colleagues, including a marriage proposal or two for the both of us.

"Fliss..." I pout as she drags me into a taxi, "Why are you so nice?"

"I'm not nice all the time, but you're drunk so you need to go home!" She giggles and hugs me.

"I have chocolate... and High School Musical!" I look at her hopefully and she squeals loudly.

"Zac Efron is immense!" She screams excitedly, causing the taxi driver to swear at us. I come to the conclusion that she is slightly intoxicated herself.

On reaching my flat, we pay the driver before falling through my door and collapsing on the sofa.

"This could be the start of something new!" Fliss sings as I slot the DVD into my machine and the opening credits roll up.

"Chocolate." I mumble and go to the cupboard for some M&Ms. As a result of my frantic rummaging; I miss the phone call from Nick at around 2 AM, meaning that I watch the DVD and go to sleep blissfully unaware of the changes that happened overnight.

* * *

"Elle..." says Fliss sleepily in the morning, "Why are there people outside?"

"Well, they have to go to work somehow..."

"But Elle... they aren't moving!" She ponders and I grin.

"Let me have a ... oh no!" I panic and drop onto the floor, trying to make myself invisible.

"Toss me my phone, Fliss." I ask in a measured voice.

On listening to my voicemail, I can hear the panicked voice of Nick Lucas telling me to call as soon as possible. I hit redial and wait for him to pick up. It takes all of 5 seconds.

"Elle."

"Nick."

"Elle, there's a problem."

"Problem? There are 30 reporters sat outside my flat... with cameras!" I whisper hysterically.

"Seriously? I'll send a car to get you out of there." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Nick, a car is no good, it'll make things worse." I sigh and look at Fliss, "Hang on a second."

"Fliss... how are you at acting?" I ask and she stares at me wide-eyed.

"Erm... why?" She asks and I smile pleadingly at her.

"If you pretend this is your apartment, then they can't legitimately stay there, can they?" I beam and Fliss giggles.

"Ooh, fun!" She says and walks over to the window.

"It's all sorted, Nick." I murmur into the phone whilst Fliss shouts at the paparazzi from my window, "At least for now."

"We need to meet up." He says and in the background I can hear angry voices.

"We?" I query.

"You, my publicist and I." He says regretfully and I detect a hint of apprehension in his voice.

"We're pitching a new TV series at this agency, erm... Milson Management. It's where you work... isn't it?" He says.

I nod before realising that he can't see me.

"I could meet you there." I say and he relays this information to the room he is in.

"Fine." He replies and hangs up.

Nick Lucas has hung up on me. He caused this mess. I don't even know what it is about. Fliss shuts the window and walks over to me.

"I haven't shouted like that for years... it felt great!" She smiles and hugs me.

"I have to go but I'll see you later at lunch." She grabs her bags and heads towards the door but not before I shout at her.

"Watch out for Andy!"

"Will do." She shouts her last remark over her shoulder and shuts the door.

I walk over to my bathroom and start to run the bath. Stepping into the hot water, I can't help thinking this won't be the only hot water I'll be in today.

* * *

**I'm incredibly sorry about the wait. These last two weeks have been MANIC but hopefully I'll now be able to update every 1-2 days. I have two pieces of good news.**

**1. The next two chapters are already written (and I have a feeling that you'll like them) so they should be posted soon hopefully!**

**2. The reason that I couldn't update was because I have been practising crazily for my driving test... and I passed! So I haven't got the excuse anymore!**

**Anyways, a massive, massive, MASSIVE thank you to all my readers/alerters/favouriters but especially to my reviewers, who I haven't replied. I apologise profusely... if you've been kind enough to review I should have manners to reply. I hope that you continue to review and I PROMISE that I will ALWAYS reply in the future. **

**XOXO Vi**


	5. The One With The Broom Closet

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS. I own everything else! Please don't sue!**

* * *

I'm breathing heavily after finishing my last pose. I've been working on the choreography for this video for a week now and each time that I put in a contemporary move, or stray away from cheesy smiles and really bad hip-hop moves, Milson cuts my dance.

"Nice job, Elle." Says Mr Milson, scribbling furiously on his pad of paper.

"Thanks, I decided..." I start before he cuts me off.

"But it needs more of an edge... I'm thinking we add in a little more bubblegum."

Bubblegum?

"I'm thinking we go for the teenyboppers... they eat up all this 'hip-hop' junk. Now, I'll go and talk to some people. The music video needs lots of pink... pink and sparkles..."

"Well, actually..." I stammer

"Actually? Miss Anderson, I have been exceeding lenient with you. Certain... events... that have occurred mean that I am now in crisis talks with a new signing. Sales are now down on their new album so I suggest you agree with me on this dance. People like you are expendable, 1000 other choreographers would kill for this job. I suggest you get your ass out of this room and keep working and make yourself indispensible so that I don't FIRE YOU!" He winds up and I nod before scuttling out of the room.

Andy is waiting outside and drags me down the corridor.

"Well, if it isn't our own Regina George?" He says, "Treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen, Miss Popular, hanging out with JONAS. Tell me, what it is like being the envy of every teenage girl?"

"What the hell, Andy?" I screech, "How am I like Regina George?"

"Well, I thought..." He starts and looks at my face.

"Elle, haven't you seen the article?" He asks and I promptly burst into tears.

"Do you think I care about some stupid article?" I cry, "I just lost another dance to Milson."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He hugs me as I cry harder.

"I just want to... I want to be... I need to... I don't know." I sob.

People keep taking things away from me, things I cherish and love. Some things are too precious for me to lose but they keep ripping them away, tearing at my heart until there's nothing left.

I thought I wanted this but I don't. I miss creating a dance that means something, or acting in a scene that touches someone, a favourite scene. I miss the buzz of performing and connecting with a thousand other people. I miss my life.

I miss my best friend.

It was the first time I had said it. Ever.

"I miss my friends." I whisper and Andy looks at me before hugging me tighter and kissing the top of my head, just as Nick Lucas turns the corner.

"What the hell? Elle?" He says and jogs towards me. I hastily brush and blink my tears away.

"Nick? Oh my gosh... the meeting!" I exclaim and start to move away towards the door.

"Forget that. Why are you crying? Is it the article?" He queries and grabs my hands, turning me so I face him.

"I really don't care about some stupid article." I sigh and try to move away again.

"Elle? What's going on?" He asks and I shake my head as he stops me. Damn, he's strong.

"Just leave me alone." I say.

"What?" He shouts.

"Leave me alone!" I shriek and start to cry again. He's a living reminder of my old life, the one I ran away from. I just want to forget everything.

"Elle." Another voice joins the conversation and I can see the formidable figure of Mr Milson in front of me, "I suggest you pull yourself together right now."

I really wish I could but for all the times that I had censored my feelings, put on a brave face and ignored my misery, I cried. I cried for my lost dances and my lost love. Finally, I cried for my old life. This is what I should have done at the airport, really let myself go.

I guess a Misa doesn't cry, but an Anderson does.

"Elle." Mr Milson says in a dangerously low voice, warning me to stop. I can't. The floodgates have opened and all I can do is collapse onto Nick as I finally let go of all the guilt and grief that I held onto.

"Mr Lucas, I am so sorry for her behaviour. It is inappropriate and there WILL be repercussions. Most grave repercussions, I assure you."

I focus on breathing and slowly, become aware of the situation. I had just broken down in the arms of Nick Lucas, Mr Milson's newest star signing. Crap.

"Mr Milson?" I whisper and he inclines his head whilst giving me his most evil glare.

"Elle, you're dismissed. I am sorry but to condone this kind of behaviour would be unreasonable. Please remove yourself from Mr Lucas at once."

I make to get up but immediately a voice challenges Mr Milton.

"If Elle is fired, I walk."

"Well... I..." He stammers.

"Is she fired?" He demands.

"Yes." Mr Milton narrows his eyes.

"Then I walk." says Andy.

"Andy, don't be stupid." I whisper but he strides off down the corridor, leaving Nick, Mr Milton and I in the corridor.

"Miss Anderson! Need I get security down here?" He scowls, "You're sat on Milson Management's biggest star."

"No she isn't." counters Nick, anchoring me to himself with his arms.

"Mr Lucas, whilst that is very humble..." Mr Milton sucks up but Nick grits his teeth.

"I am a music star; I simply do not belong to Milson Management." He states.

"Mr Lucas... I think you may be confused." Milton is grasping at straws as the penny drops.

"Regardless of whether Elle is reinstated or not, JONAS does not want to be a part of a record label which treats employees like this." He gestures to me lying on the floor with mascara everywhere.

"Legally, you cannot do that!" Milton shrieks but Nick remains firm.

"Go and consult with your lawyers then." He advises, causing Milton to turn on his heel and storm off.

* * *

Silence.

* * *

More silence.

* * *

Then realisation hits.

What had Nick done?

"What the hell did you just do?" I shriek and drag myself up, his arms limp as I surprise him with my statement.

"Elle!" He shouts, "What are you doing now!"

"Finding Milson, you just threw away your TV show!" I walk off but he easily catches me up and spins me into him.

"Elle! I did it for you!" I'm too close to him and back up but still he follows me.

"I didn't want you to do it! I never asked for any of this!" I scream and his face turns to stone. He pushes me into a nearby closet and shuts the door as he brings himself in.

"What do you mean by that?" He whispers with pure fury in his voice.

I gulp, "I don't want you to do this. I don't need a hero. I'm unimportant, alright. I don't matter to you or anyone else. Why are you trying to throw everything away for nothing?"

"You think you're unimportant? You think you don't matter?" He says, still angry with fire in his eyes.

"How can I matter? Is it not enough that you come to my house and have the audacity to parade all your skanks in front of me and moan about them when you can see that I..." I speak quietly but Nick can hear every word. As I near the end of my sentence, my voice breaks down and I try and catch my breath.

"You what? Tell me, Elle." He insists and grips my shoulder so tightly that I whimper slightly in fear. I press my lips together and shake my head.

"Tell me Elle!" He demands and his eyes are so full of rage that they seem to burn with fire. They're insanely bright and I'm hypnotised so that all I can do is close my eyes. Suddenly, I open my eyes to see him staring at me so intently that I lean forward and kiss him softly. I barely graze his lips before I move my hand up, tracing his jaw. Coming to my senses I pull back, breathing heavily. My eyes wide with fear. What had I done?

"I didn't say stop." He murmurs, before pulling me into him and crushing his lips onto mine. This has none of the hesitation of the previous kiss. Instead, it is full of passion intermingled with frustration. As I frantically twist my hands into his hair, I pull away again.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk?" I gasp as he bites my neck.

As I am dragged back towards him and pushed against some shelves, it's clear that there will be no more talking for a while.

* * *

I open my eyes and shake my head. Why is it so dark? Why is there a broom on my lap? Why is Nick Lucas in this closet with me? I glance down at myself and freak out.

Why I am half naked in a dark closet with Nick Lucas and a broom?

The previous events are now coming back in startling clarity. My song and my tears and then... oh god.

I had just made out with Nick Lucas and fallen asleep in a closet.

As I scramble up, I manage to knock a bunch of buckets onto a certain sleeping pop star. I grab my T-shirt from where it is hanging from a mop. Pulling it on, I can hear Nick groan and open his eyes.

"Elle?" He croaks and clears his throat.

"Hey Nick." I grin cheerily.

"Elle? Why did you just throw those buckets at me? He asks, pulling himself up.

"I... um... tripped?" I whisper.

"You were going to leave, weren't you?" He smiles and places his hand on my cheek. I blush and hang my head.

"Elle..."

"Look Nick, I know how it works. You carry on with your superstar life and I'll go back to mine. It's no big deal..."

"Why are you not getting this?" He groans and shakes his head, "That wasn't just meaningless and random! At least, it wasn't for me."

My eyes widen as I begin to understand what he is saying. I look up at him. Is he serious?

"I like you, Elle, way more than those other 'skanks' I dated. I wanted you from the moment when you screamed at me after I nearly killed you."

"You didn't nearly kill me..." I mumble and he chuckles.

"I did almost kill you and I haven't forgiven myself yet. But I kept spending more and more time with you. You reminded me of what I could have, what I should've had and all I wanted was to be with you."

"They why didn't..." He cuts me of mid sentence.

"Because you are so much better than me. You deserve someone who'll be sensible and chivalrous and charming and..." He blurts out and I gasp.

"Shut up and kiss me." I breathe.

"Elle, didn't you just hear me. I'm a jerk and..." He whispers urgently.

"Kiss me." I say and he does.

* * *

**So, do you forgive me for the wait now? I love this chapter and I couldn't wait to show it to you guys. Please tell me what you think of it! I hate to ask this but I would love it if a couple more people reviewed. I know that it is egotistical but I would love to get more feedback because I really want this to be an excellent story!! If you know anyone in the JONAS fandom then please BEG them for me, they will get adoration from me!**

**A MASSIVE thank you to all the wonderful reviewers that have been reading WWC so far! I LOVE you all so much!**

**XOXO Vi**


	6. The One With The Parrot

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me!!! Please don't sue!! Dedicated to flywithmengdw!**

* * *

"So." I say as we clamber out of the closet.

"So." He replies.

"What now?" I ask and look straight into his eyes.

"I have to go find Joe and Kevin." He smiles, "We have a couple of things to sort out."

I look down and blush, "I suppose announcing that you quit would be one of them?" I whisper.

"Kind of." He smiles, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat, just so you know..."

I feel awful. So far I had pretty much managed to ruin his career and mine in one fell swoop. I stop for a second. What about Andy? He had quit too! Had I ruined his career also? They say bad things come in threes...

"I have to go and talk to Andy!" I startle Nick with my sudden admission.

"I'll call you." He hugs me before walking off towards the door. I turn and run in the opposite direction, heading towards Andy's office. I sprint up three flights of stairs and end up in his office, severely lacking of oxygen.

"Andy... I... you... need air..." I gasp before collapsing onto a nearby sofa. Andy looks up and grins at me.

"Well if it isn't Miss Regina!"

"Stop calling me that! And why are you calling me Regina anyways?" I breathe heavily.

"Breathe and take a look at this." He throws a magazine towards me.

"NICK LUCAS'S MEAN GIRL" shrieks the title. I continue reading to find that the press has painted me as a jealous bitch that had broken up Nick and Maxine.

"I always saw myself as Lindsay Lohan really." I say eventually and Andy looks up at me.

"But you'd be terrible as a ginger." He adds and we burst into fits of giggles.

"Thanks." I add and he hugs me.

"No, Elle, I should thank you!" He laughs and steps back, "I called up an old contact and they want me in the theatre! The next Andrew-Lloyd Webber!"

"No." I gasp, "Really?"

"Well, maybe not Andrew-Lloyd Webber, more like the guy who gets his coffee, but it's great! I can't wait!" He finishes.

"Andy, that's brilliant!" I smile, "But what about Fliss?"

"Fliss? How can you doubt my amazing talents, Elle? She will fall in love with me. In fact, I'm going to find her right now." He sets off and I let him go, going on to collect all my stuff and leave the building.

* * *

My iPod is missing. My beautiful engraved iPod which my Mom bought me when I went to London has simply walked off.

This is so irritating.

As I open a cupboard, a flustered Fliss runs into the room.

"Andy has gone mad." She states, "Absolutely crazy."

"I think he's always been like that." I mumble whilst sorting through boxes of CDs.

"He's quit. Why would he..." She trails off on seeing piles of my stuff in brown cardboard boxes.

"You're leaving." She whimpers, "Not you too."

"I was fired." I state, "And my iPod is missing."

"FIRED?" She shouts, "Why would they FIRE you?"

"A bunch of stuff, I guess. It could be the article, my breakdown or my bad attitude to pretentious, badly choreographed dances. Just take your pick!"

"And Andy? He quit in protest, didn't he?" She smiles as I nod.

"Bless him." She says, "He has a look of Zac Efron, don't you think?"

My mouth falls open. This is the highest compliment that Fliss can give anybody. She likes him. She really likes him.

"Shall we find your iPod?" Fliss asks and I nod. We walk out of the room and turn towards the meeting rooms. I freeze as I can see Mr Milson, Nick, Andy and a whole roomful of suits arguing through the glass wall. Andy and Nick both look seriously pissed off. Fliss drags me into the room before I can register what is going on.

"Mr Milson? Have you got guests? I'm so sorry only I have someone on the phone for you. I'll come back later. She smiles sweetly and Mr Milson is easily taken in by her innocent demeanour. Too bad he doesn't know that this is Fliss's plan to find out what is going on.

"Felicity, I'm so sorry but I'm rather busy with Mr Lucas. There is a small dispute about legal matters, nothing to worry your pretty head over." He patronises and Fliss moves in for the kill, but nicely of course.

"Oh Mr Milson, I am incredibly sorry, I'll ask Madonna to call back later, shall I?" She turns around but barely takes a step before Milson stops her.

"That's alright, sweetheart. I can take it. I'll be right back Mr Lucas."

As he scampers out of the room, Fliss changes from looking like an angel to more like a normal, worried girl.

"Andy." She smiles and hugs him, "That was so nice of you!"

Andy looks as if he is dreaming and I walk over and pinch him a little too hard.

"Ow, Elle, what did you do that for?" He grins and hugs Fliss back. I leave them to it and walk over to Nick.

"What's up now?" I ask and Nick shakes his head.

"I can only quit after this stupid tour finishes. We've only got two countries left, France and Britain. We've got two days in France and then the rest of the month in Britain."

"You're going to England?" I shriek, "Why are you upset about that?"

"Well... it rains and there are a ton of sheep and everyone talks weird." He answers and my mouth drops open in horror.

"Britain is so much more than an accent. Eurgh, you are so lucky to get to go there!" I laugh and punch him lightly in the arm.

"Then come with me." He answers and I practically faint right there.

"What the hell? We aren't even going out and you want me on tour with you for a month. Are you insane?" I say with panic in my eyes.

Nick chuckles, "Be my girlfriend and come on tour. It's not as if we don't know each other."

Crap. Nick doesn't know me at all really. After all, he doesn't know my real name. I blush and look at him.

"I have a life back here." I tell him as Fliss clears her throat.

"You just got fired, Elle." She interrupts cheerfully.

"My apartment..." I offer but Andy jumps in.

"Will be rented to me whilst you go off!" He smiles and sticks his tongue out.

I look around the room and see 3 people desperate for me to leave. How can I disappoint them?

"I suppose it would be useful for inspiration, I guess?" I confess and Nick hugs me.

"That's a yes then!" He grins and spins me around as I scream.

"Yes!"

* * *

Things happened fast after that. Fliss found my iPod and I walked out of the building for good. Andy moved into my apartment with me so that when I left, he could look after everything. Nick and I became an item and spent a lot of time at my apartment, with him writing songs and me packing for my month-long trip. Fliss landed a job on the JONAS account (meaning she could come to France with me!) and Andy bought a parrot.

"Say 'Hello'" coaxes Andy to Roger.

"Hello." Answers Roger. Yes, Andy named his parrot Roger. Andy is strange, to the point where I am now scared. Plus, 'Roger' is scarily good at picking things up, including the poetry I'm writing.

_Coz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

"Elle? Why is Roger singing a song I don't know?" queries Nick one night.

"Erm, it's probably one of the songs that Andy is working on." I lie, cursing the parrot that picks my poem to learn.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." He trails off and kisses my forehead, "Are you excited for the trip?"

I nod my head. This is his favourite question to ask me. I am ecstatic about going over to Europe. Tomorrow, we're flying over to Europe so they can perform in France. I'm not fluent in French but I took it at degree level so I can't wait to go back over there. No-one knows that I speak it though because that might be awkward. They'd expect me to have a great accent and know everything, which is pretty impossible. Like a lot of things, I tend to keep quiet about my achievements.

"You're coming for dinner tonight, aren't you?" He checks and I nod again.

"I'm going to jump in the shower now." I hug him and peck him on the cheek before dragging myself into the bathroom. I wash my hair and curl it lightly before getting dressed, before throwing on a pink dress and a leather jacket. I am insanely nervous, meeting JONAS and all the people who went with them. Tonight there would be Connect 3 and their respective partners plus the backing musicians and support act. All in all, that was a lot of people.

"Elle!" Shouts Nick and I dash to the door, hopping in places as I force my heels onto my feet.

"Let's go." I beam as we walk out of the door.

* * *

**So... guess who forgot their account password. I'm sorry, so sorry, so SORRY! My friends call me ditzy, which is a polite way of saying irritating and forgetful. But you'll forgive me won't you, nice readers and reviewers.**

**I loved all the amazing reviews I got last time but I figured you'd prefer me to update rather than answer reviews, no? To each and every person who reads and enjoys this story, I utterly adore you. You are much more amazing than me, who can't even manage to find time to update thanks to her stupid password. **

**Hopefully, the story can start now. The Lucases and Stella will all be in the next chapter and it's already written so depending on things, it could be updated tomorrow or next week!**

**I just want to thank the lovely flywithmengdw for the fabulous messagae she sent me. When I opened my account, I saw her message and updated pretty much straightaway so it's thanks to her this chapter is up.**

**Love you all and thanks for reading!**

**XOXO Vi**


	7. The One With The Butler

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me!!! Please don't sue!! Dedicated to ForeverRenoxox!**

* * *

"So, this is your house?" I ask as we pull up onto the driveway.

"Yeah, we bought it a couple of years ago as a base." He smirks.

To be honest, I could fit my entire flat into his garage. The house is massive and white with these huge wrought iron gates. I feel as if I'm in a scary movie or something.

"Nick... what if your parents don't like me?" I whisper as he parks the car.

"I'm sure they'll love you..." He replies but even I can see the worry in his eyes. We climb out of the car in silence and begin the long walk to the door.

"Just so you know, I brought a few of my other 'girlfriends' back before you so they may be a little hostile." He casually mentions and my eyes grow wide. What have I let myself in for?

"Mr Lucas. It's a pleasure to see you again. May I take your coats?" asks a suited man. Slightly in awe, I hand him my jacket, "Your family is in the living room."

"You have a butler?" I whisper as we make our way down the hall.

"I didn't mention that?" He replies as I hit him in the arm before walking through the massive door.

"Nicky!" shouts a blonde girl as she runs forward to hug him.

Oh my gosh, it's Stella Malone. I take a silent breath in as she turns to face me.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you. I'm sorry but I don't know your name." She grasps my hand in a firm handshake and even as I open my mouth to reply I could swear that I heard someone cough 'slut'.

"I'm Annabelle but please call me Elle." I smile and return her handshake before glancing over at Nick.

"Elle, these are my brothers, Joe and Kevin and Joe's girlfriend Stella." Joe rises and walks over to me whilst Kevin remains seated, staring impassively past me. I gulp involuntarily.

"So, you must be Nick's latest '_friend_'." He looks at me with steely eyes, "You've made quite an _impression_ on him."

Joe's use of double entendres simply made me even more nervous and even when Nick steered me over to the couch to sit down, I remained silent.

"Where did you two meet?" asks Stella and I smile slightly.

"On the road towards my flat." I answer, unaware of how much Nick has told them. Nick grins at me.

"How very gracious of you, Miss Anderson." He jokes, "Actually, I hit her car at a stop sign."

An awkward silence prevails as nobody says anything. I twitch my leg nervously.

"Your house is so nice; it must have taken a long time to decorate." I mention lamely. Stella jumps on the conversation.

"I decorated most of the house, it was my little project." She offers and I smile thankfully at her.

"My goodness, you certainly have a talent." I exclaim and her smile widens.

"I work in fashion so it was natural, I guess." She continues, "Where do you work?"

"Erm, I used to work in dance and drama but I just got fired." I admit, effectively stopping the conversation. Suddenly, Kevin stands up and moves towards the fireplace.

"Can we stop dancing around the issue please?" He says, "Nick, why have brought this _girl_ to dinner? She ruined our latest contract and she's clearly using you! Why don't you just send her home and then we can enjoy tonight? Stop behaving like an IDIOT and grow up!"

Nick leaps to his feet and pulls me with him.

"Come on Elle, I think we should go..." He hisses, glaring at Kevin, "We'll see you on the tour bus tomorrow."

"WE!" roars Joe, "You're bringing her on tour!"

"Yes, I am." replies Nick calmly. He looks down at me and I give him a tentative smile.

"Nick," Kevin reasons, "She's nobody, just some skank who wants to hook up with you."

"How dare you..." Nick half-stands with his eyes raging. But I won't let him fight with his family over me. I lay a hand on his forearm and look at him.

"It's alright, Nick." I say softly, "I'll catch a cab home; you stay with your family."

"Don't be ridiculous." He shakes his head at me, "You haven't even met my parents yet."

"Yeah, because that's a great idea." I snort, "It's going fabulous so far!"

"Fabulous? Who says fabulous anymore?" Nick retorts and for a moment we can forget this whole stupid situation.

"Loads of people say it!" I defend myself, "Sharpay says it."

"Elle, Sharpay isn't real..." He laughs.

"Great, she's thick too..." I hear Joe mutter and I roll my eyes. Nick moves to start another argument but I just pull him up.

"Let's go meet them then!" I chirp and he leads me into the kitchen, where his mom and dad are standing.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Annabelle. Elle, these are my parents, Sandy and Tom."

"Hi! It's lovely to meet you!" I grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, Annabelle." smiles Sandy whilst Tom is slightly more sceptical.

"Oh, please call me Elle." I answer before sniffing the air, "Erm, is that steak I can smell cooking?"

"It is." answers Tom shortly. My face breaks out into a grin.

"It smells fantastic... I've been living on junk food for the past few nights." I giggle and Nick shakes his head.

"I thought you were heavier when I helped you out of the car." Nick jokes and I turn to face him, my hands on my hips.

"Are you calling me 'fat', Mr Lucas?" I frown and he smiles and nods.

"I'll get you back for that." I grin evilly, "And I'll have you know that I'm glad I have some curves, which I'm sure you appreciate!"

"Maybe we could start by taking away all your chocolate..." He offers before I narrow my eyes and shake my head.

"If you come between me and my chocolate, you won't be able to play guitar anymore..." I threaten and he throws his hands up in mock salute.

"You know what, you're perfect as you are." Nick finishes and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug. I look at Nick's parents and find Tom smiling at us whilst Sandy is laughing gently.

"I like her." Tom says and Nick pulls me in just that little bit tighter.

"Me too." He says.

"Come on Stella, she a total 'Video Girl'" Joe's voice floats through the open door and my breath catches in my throat. This wasn't really working.

Sandy tuts and shakes her head, "Elle, I am so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I can understand where they are coming from." I say quietly, a forced smile gracing my face.

"I brought them up better than that." She sighs before taking my hand and walking me through to the other room again.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asks Kevin.

"Apologise right now, Joseph." She demands, still holding onto my arm.

"Sorry." He mutters and I nod my head slightly, cheeks flushing red.

As the awkward silence prevails again, my phone begins to ring. It's Abigail and I look at Nick in panic, asking if I can take the call. Abi doesn't just ring for any reason.

"You're dating a JONAS!" She screams down the phone, every single person in the room clearly hearing the call. Whilst Joe and Kevin smirk, I cringe. I am fully aware of what is coming next.

"How could you? Do I have to remind you about our first week... on the floor... where you w...."

"Abi!" I cut her off, "Everyone can hear you!"

"Did you put me on speakerphone?" She says in a disgruntled tone.

"My phone is stuck on loudspeaker and I can't find the button to turn it off." I whisper as Nick cracks up behind me.

"Get your _boyfriend_ to fix it." She hisses and I realise that she is seriously mad.

"Abi..." I wheedle, "I meant to tell you..."

"Well, Annabelle, if you ever find time in your busy schedule to fill me in, you can just pick up the phone." She says and hangs up.

Joe and Kevin's faces are a picture. Seriously, if I had a camera, this would be great. Honestly, they thought Abi was going to try and get in with the JONAS group. After many late night, drunk, conversations, I knew otherwise. Nick, on the other hand, looks at me sadly. He knows how much Abi means to me.

"So, the steak smells good." Stella chips in and I smile at her gratefully. All I want to do now is go home.

If only I knew where home was...

* * *

**I'm so sorry about this chapter. It's been written for about two weeks now but I was really reluctant to post it. It's shockingly bad but I don't think it will ever get better so there you go! Please review and help me to fix it because it is really annoying me! Thank you for all the people who reviewed the last chapter or even read it. You made my day as usual! **

**XOXO Vi**


	8. The One With The Ridiculous Heels

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to Disney!**

* * *

It's 6.30 in the morning. The sun ain't even warm yet. But still I am stood on a freezing cold parking lot with a ton of luggage, ready to go on tour.

Yes! Tour!

As tired as I am, I am super excited about the tour. It would take us the best part of a day to get there but I could barely wait to go to France. The Lucas brothers had not arrived yet, but a couple of backing dancers had. Fliss had started introducing me. Being in PR, she is wearing this really awesome suit/skirt combo which deems my skinny jeans, Uggs and hoodie insignificant. Well, at least I would be cosy.

A limo pulls up and out clamber the Lucas brothers and Stella. Fliss scurries over to welcome them and organise their bags. Apparently being a PR girl is kind of a euphemism for dogsbody.

I mosey on over with my wheelie suitcase to hug Nick.

"You excited?" He asks and I bounce up and down.

"Hey Mr Lucas, Elle," Fliss smiles, "You need help with your bags?"

She's balancing about ten bags already and as Nick loads another three onto her, I shake my head.

"Let me give you a hand..." I grin and grab some bags. Together we arrange and rearrange bags until we can just about tow them all towards the bus.

"You don't have to help, Elle." She rolls her eyes as she heaves a particularly heavy bag. The Lucases and Stella just stand by and watch.

"Fliss, you're barely managing to stand with those stupid heels on. You can't haul bags, you'll break an ankle!" I laugh.

"Well, they are much prettier than your Uggs." She counters as we walk back to where the group is standing. The dancers have been loaded onto another bus, flying coach class to France, leaving Fliss, Stella, the Lucases and myself with the JONAS jet.

Yes, a private jet.

"I think we're about ready to set off." Fliss smiles, "If you'd like to board the bus..."

* * *

I can't believe I'm actually in France! The flight took about 7 hrs and I chatted with Fliss most of the way. The boys called a 'band meeting' and Stella mentioned something about 'beauty sleep'. Obviously she hadn't changed.

The pilot's voice floats over the intercom.

"Miss Felicity? We have a slight problem."

"Yes, James?" She asks.

"They're refusing permission to land." He answers and Fliss pales.

"Patch them through to the cabin, please." She demands before clearing her throat, "Hello, I understand that..."

"On ne parle pas l'anglais." The man barks.

"I'm sorry, could you just…?"

"On ne parle pas l'anglais." He replies again.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't…" She pales and her breath quickens.

"On ne parle pas l'anglais."

«Désolé Monsieur, mais mon ami ne parle pas l'anglais. Qu'est-que c'est le problème? »

« Il y a eu un accident. Vous ne pouvez pas atterrir l'avion. »

« Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'on peut atterrir l'avion? »

« Je ne sait pas ? Peut-être cinq minutes ? Je vous téléphone quand c'est possible. »

« Merci Monsieur. A bientôt. » I finish before turning to Fliss.

"There's been an accident so you'll have to give them five minutes." I explain as she nods.

"Did you hear that James?" Fliss inquires and receives a positive answer. Meanwhile, Nick looks at me quizzically.

"What the hell, Elle?" He laughs, "Since when did you become French."

"Shut up, I'm not that good!" I grin and hit him jokingly.

"News flash, you are." Fliss tells me, "You totally saved me there Miss Anderson!"

"Oh, darn it; I should have just let you crumble Fliss." I say and she pouts back at me.

"Fine." She replies, "Then I won't tell you my super special secret story."

"What are you, like five? What's with the alliteration?" I giggle.

"So you don't want to know my super secret special story?" She offers.

"Of course I do, now spill." I command and she scoots closer to me.

"Well, guess who stayed over at my apartment last night?" She says and my eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, no way! Andy?" I shriek and she nods, "So are you two like...."

"Like maybe." She smiles, "I'm away for the week in France and then, whilst you're in Britain, we'll see how things go...."

"Eeeek!" I squeal and hug her.

Over her shoulder, I can see the faces of the Lucas brothers and Stella. It's Stella's face which captures my attention. Stella was always a girly girl but girls are kind of intimidated by her. I mean, who wouldn't want to be her? With her long blonde hair, blue eyes and rock star best friends, I wanted to be her. However, at this moment, I could tell she wanted to be me. And as much as I felt sorry for her, a tiny part of me felt happy, that for once I had an enviable life.

« Vous pouvez atterrir. » Came the voice.

« Merci Monsieur! » I shout as the plane dips down and starts to land in France.

* * *

Now I'm on another bus, heading to the hotel. It's a massive bus with dancers and musicians and technicians and countless other important people, along with JONAS themselves. They're having another 'band meeting' and I'm in a conversation with some of the backing dancers. They're mainly hip-hop dancers and I'm trying to educate them into more high-brow forms. They're laughing at me.

"We are so having a dance battle when we get to stage." One of them shouts. I giggle and nod before walking towards the back of the bus, where the 'meeting' is occurring. Close by is Stella, poring over the fashion books.

"Hi Stella." I smile, "You busy?"

"Not really..." She smiles back and closes her book, "I was just checking...you know."

"Yeah." I nod. Even I can see that Stella doesn't really fit in here. She isn't really musical or a dancer, so that exhausts most conversations.

"So... you're with Joe?" I ask, "How long have you been going out?"

"Oh, it's been about three years now. I came home from college at Christmas and he was next door. They used to live in this old firehouse and my parents moved in the last year of high school. I guess we just... it's scary when you're best friends. We didn't want to ruin everything but we just took a chance. "

"That's so sweet." I look at her and see the Stella that used to be my best friend.

"And you're with Nick? It's nice to see him with a nice girl for once."

"Tell me about it!" I laugh, "We were friends at first but I kind of liked him from the beginning. He kept on going out with these rich, nasty girls and I used to think that that could be me!"

"So you didn't just meet him a couple of days ago?" She asks with a furrowed brow.

"Nope, I've known him a while."

"Then that means... oh..." She trails off, deep in thought.

"Means what?" I ask and she just grins.

"Never you mind, Elle." She chuckles lightly.

"I'm just glad you like me." I tell her and she suddenly hugs me.

"Don't worry about Kevin and Joe, they're just being protective. Keep doing what you're doing and it'll be fine."

"But I don't know what I'm doing!" I exclaim.

"Exactly." She replies cryptically, "Oooh, I think we've arrived.

* * *

"Come on, Elle!" says Nick as we walk down the corridor towards our hotel room. He grabs my arm and drags me into the room, slamming the door behind me. We both flop onto the bed, exhausted.

"I've barely spoken to you all day!" He whines before pulling me closer and kissing me.

"Well, if you hadn't been having so many 'band meetings'!" I retort and kiss him back.

"Mmm, we were just discussing my new song." He whispers.

"You're what?" I shriek and push him away, "You have a new song and I don't get to hear it?"

"It's a different sort of sound." He explains, pulling me back to him, "It's a bit more out there. I don't know.

"Can you play it?" I ask.

"Maybe later, I want to spend some time with my girlfriend." He smiles.

"Oh really, who might that be?" I pout.

"You." He laughs and I punch him gently before kissing him again.

My boyfriend is pretty awesome, you know.

* * *

**Hi there everyone! Just to let you know that I've posted a new multi-fic that I'd love you to check out! It's called 'All The World's A Stage."**

**Thank you so, so much for reviewing this story. It really brightens my day and that feeling is priceless! Thank you so much!**

**XOXO Vi**


	9. The One With The Cymbal

"Elle! Come on!" Shouts Tracey, one of the backing dancers on tour. She drags me onto the stage and I practically fall on top of her thanks to a stupid microphone cord.

"Jeez Trace, are you trying to kill me?" I laugh and shove her playfully. She grins and we walk towards centre stage.

"Alright sugar, it's dance battle time." She says and I look around me.

"Where's JONAS?" I ask and she points upwards to a small room at the back of the venue and I grin and raise an eyebrow, "Are you ready to lose, Tracey?"

"Them be fighting words, Miss Anderson." She laughs and one of the other dancers cranks up the music. Oh, it's so on.

So far, the tour had been pretty non-descript. Nick's been eating, sleeping and breathing JONAS, so I've been hanging out with Fliss and basically doing nothing. After months of hard work, it's been bliss. Abigail and I talked. We spent about three hours on the phone and I get the feeling that she's upset about something. I was late to dinner so Kevin and Joe think I'm even more of a diva now. But, despite all of this, I'm loving everything about this tour.

As 'Take a Bow' blares out over the stage, Tracey starts to dance and I laugh and join in. I start with my own moves and style I like to call 'contemporary pop'. Mr Milson was never really into my style, seeing as too much of a risk. I barely notice as Tracey stops and stares at me.

"Elle. ELLE!" She shouts and I stop mid-dance.

"What?" I say exasperated.

"You have GOT to teach me those moves." She says and I grin at her.

"You like it? Honestly?" I ask and she nods frantically.

"I'd love to teach you!" I grin and she gathers the other dancers around her.

"Hey guys, listen up. Elle's got something to show us..."

............................................................................

"5, 6, 7, 8!" I count as we all launch into the latest routine I've just taught them.

I have to say that it's so nice to just dance again. Dancing to me is as important as sleeping or eating. It's a way of dealing with the world around me and right now, I feel so alone.

As all the other dancers reach the end of the section I taught them, Tracey shouts at me to carry on. As the music reaches its climax, I stop seeing the stage around me and escape into my fantasy world, where Nick calls me Macy and I live a normal life. The crash of a cymbal breaks me out of the fantasy and I stop suddenly. Kevin is currently sat IN Nick's bass drum and the cymbal is clattering on the floor. I stifle a giggle.

"Sorry, are you okay Kevin?" I choke, trying hard not to laugh.

"Elle, what was that?" Nick whispers and I turn to face him.

"I know, I'm horribly out of practice, it's so difficult to find time to..." I start to explain but stop mid-sentence.

"I didn't know you could dance like that." He says and Stella looks at him quizzically.

"How did you not know?" She reprimands him, "She's amazing."

"Look, we need the space." Joe says and crosses his arms. Immediately, I scamper off stage and start the long walk to my room with Nick still stood on stage, looking at me like a man in a dream.

.............................................................................

"Beginning descent into London, Sirs." The pilot barks and I shift in my seat in excitement.

"For heaven's sake, stay still Elle." Nick grins and I squeal very, very quietly.

As another twenty minutes pass, the plane finally touches down and I unbuckle my seatbelt before reaching upwards to grab my bags. Nick grabs me by the waist before I can start walking.

"On a scale of one to ten, how excited are you?" He laughs.

I hit him lightly before pecking him on the cheek and tearing myself away and exiting the plane. Fliss quickly follows me and the rest of JONAS tag along. Due to some clever trickery on Fliss's part, the airport is practically empty apart from a few lone people. A couple of clever fans hold JONAS signs but the rest are at Manchester Airport, Fliss having leaked the incorrect flight to the press. However, the one person I am desperate to see is standing over by the rental cars.

"Abigail!" I shout and she turns her head towards me and screams.

We both run towards each other, my bags having been flung haphazardly on the floor and proceed to hug her as hard as I can. Tears are running down both our cheeks as we cry and I start to shake.

"We are never, ever waiting this long to meet up. EVER!" She cries and I nod my head in agreement. Eventually, we break apart and wipe our eyes.

"Panda eyes?" I ask her and she nods before producing a tissue. Finally, I get a proper look at her. She's become thinner and much paler but her hair is still as crazy as ever. I look back over my shoulder and I see the rest of the group trailing over.

"Do you want to meet him?" I ask and she nods and grins at me.

"Abi, this is my boyfriend, Nick Lucas. Nick, this is Abigail, one of my best friends." I introduce them and Nick holds out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiles and I grin at them both.

"Likewise." Abigail answers and winks at me. She looks at her watch and smiles apologetically at me, "Elle, my shift starts in ten minutes so I really have to go... you want to meet up later?"

"I'll give you a bell." I answer and she nods before walking out, a casual goodbye rebounding over her shoulder.

I turn back to face Nick, who is smiling at me madly, and throw my arms around him.

"Why are you smiling so much?" I ask.

"You introduced me to your friend as Nick Lucas, not a member of JONAS. I guess, just as a normal boy."

"Well, being a member of JONAs wouldn't impress Abi. And what did you want me to call you, Nick of JONAS?" I laugh but stop suddenly.

The smile that was gracing his face suddenly disappears. How could I be so stupid? Why would I remind him of Macy?

"No, I don't want you to call me that. We have to get to the hotel." He says and drags me towards the airport exit.

Why am I always so stupid?

More importantly, why does he care?

* * *

**Oh no! What had Macy done? I guess this is where it all gets a little bit exciting... review if you're excited too!!**

**And merci beaucoup for all the FANTASTIC reviews, did I mention how happy I am?**

**XOXO Vi**


	10. The One With The Ben and Jerrys

Nick Lucas is freezing me out.

I can't decide whether it is intentional or involuntary.

Currently, he is in the bathroom, doing something with his hair. We're about two minutes away from the centre of London and all he can do is play with his hair.

My phone rings shrilly, jolting me out of my trance.

"Hello?" and I answer and the voice of Abi greets me.

"You finished for the night?" I ask, "Do you want to come over?"

"Er, I was gonna invite you over." She says and I smile.

"Yeah, I need to get away from JONAS for a bit." I admit and she sighs.

"I thought you might need a bit of girl time." She giggles and I remember a certain someone who needs a bit of girl time too.

"Would you hate me forever if I asked someone else over?" I ask tentatively.

"Yes, totally." She answers sarcastically and I thank her before hanging up.

I wander over to the bathroom door and knock lightly.

"Nick. Nick, are you there? I'm going out to Abigail's... see you later!"

For a second I feel like barging in there and shouting at him. He needs to talk to me. I need him. He's stuck in the bathroom and I'm running away from him. It strikes me that I haven't changed since I went to Horace Mantis. Even then, I ran away from my problems. In all honesty, I was scared of what Nick would say to me. I couldn't be the one to utter those four words. We need to talk.

But not now.

I walk over to the room next door and knock on the door.

"What do you want?" Joe demands and my eyes fill with tears. Why does he treat me like this? He hasn't changed since Horace Mantis I guess.

"I want to speak to Stella." I tell him and he chuckles darkly.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to speak to you." He raises an eyebrow.

"Could you check?" I plead and he sighs.

"I have a lot of things to do, Elle. I'm a very important person."

What an absolute jerk. My emotions are currently going haywire and right now, I am incredibly angry with him.

"You're also arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical and I can't understand why Stella is with you but right now, I don't want to talk to you, I want to talk to STELLA." I scream and Stella appears behind Joe, anger burning in her eyes.

Why do I always say the wrong things?

"Stella, I..." I start but she turns towards Joe.

"How dare you, Joseph Lucas!" She shouts and both Kevin and Nick poke their heads out of their rooms. She looks at all of them.

"All of you! You aren't the same. You've changed into people that I would never want to hang out with, let alone be with! Elle is right; the fame has completely overwhelmed you. You demand crazy things, refuse to carry your own bags, and now... now Joseph won't even let me talk to my friend. At the moment, she is my only friend in the room.

"Stella. If you leave now, with Elle, we're over." Joe declares and I close my eyes.

Stella won't pick me. She never did before and she never will. She belongs with Joe; he's her best friend and soul mate. I never compare.

"C'mon Elle." Stella says and I look at her with wide eyes.

"Stella, you don't have to. I'm not..." I start again but she silences me with one look.

"Elle, a long time ago I walked out on my best friend. I didn't realise what I was doing but now, I have the chance to make things right. I'll never get her back but I can do the right thing." She gulps before taking my hand and we walk towards the lift.

In silence, we walk through the hotel, arms linked and heads held high. After I hail a cab, we both clamber in and sit in silence until it pulls up outside my old flat.

Stella starts to whimper as we climb the stairs and as Abi opens the door, she completely breaks down. Gently we pull her into the room and settle her on the sofa. I sit on the floor and stroke her hair whilst Abi gets the Ben and Jerry's.

"They have Ben and Jerry's over here?" Stella sniffles and I laugh.

"Yeah, they do." Abi grins before sobering a little, "Does someone want to explain what's going on."

"Stella broke up with Joe." I tell her and she nods.

"Stella, I'm so sorry." Abi hugs her and Stella sniffles a little more.

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm upset." She cries and my eyebrows wrinkle. So why is she so upset?

"I just really miss my best friend, Macy. Ever since she left, I lost so much. I miss her girly chats and the way she cheers me up. I never really found another best girl friend and this whole thing with Joe has just reminded me what I did. I've lost her."

Oh my. Stella is crying over... me? Maybe I am important; maybe I really meant something to her.

"Stella, you haven't lost her..." I whisper and her head jolts upwards.

"Elle? What do you mean? Have you met her before? Where is she?" She questions me urgently.

I take a huge breath and look at her.

"She's standing right in front of you."

I'm ready for it. I'm ready for the anger and the tears. I've hurt Stella and whatever she's about to do, I'll forgive her for it. That's what friends do. However, there is one thing I am not ready for.

"Mace... are you really... oh my..." She throws her arms around me and together we sit and cry. We cry for all the things that we've missed in each other's lives.

Graduation.

College.

Joe and Stella _finally_ getting together.

"Stella, I'm so, so sorry." I whisper and she hugs me even harder, before standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"Let me look at you properly, Macy." She says and stares me up and down, "Your eyes... they're the wrong colour."

I carefully take one contact out, and Stella gasps.

"Elle. Stella." Abigail says urgently and we turn to look at her, "I just got a call from Kevin, I think? He says that Nick and Joe are at some club and that he's worried."

"Which one?" I ask and Abigail's eyes widen, "It sounds like Revolution."

"We need to go..." I say to Stella and we both sprint to the door.

"Elle! Don't you dare!" Abi shouts, "You know what Rev is like."

"But Nick's there, they'll beat him up." I say and Stella looks at me.

"Why would they do that?" She asks and I laugh bitterly.

"Nick, and Joe I guess, is American. When I first moved here I had to stay with two people at all times until I lost my accent. They don't like foreigners in Revolution, especially famous pop star ones." I tell her.

As we run down the stairs, I can hear Abby yelling at me but I simply do not care. Nick needs me there and so there I will be.

* * *

**I'm so sorry about the amount of time between this update and the previous one. I've been ill (nothing serious though!) and unable to update. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I will update much MUCH sooner this time. **

** Just a little teaser for the next chapter...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

**_He looks straight into my eyes for the first time, "Macy?"_**


	11. The One With The Contact Lens

Revolution is bursting with people. There's a line about a mile long outside so Stella and I run over to the bouncer.

"What do I have to do to get in?" I whisper, my face white as I look up at him. Behind me, Stella is crying quietly. Both of us are scared for the two boys inside.

Silently, the bouncer lifts the rope and I look at him in disbelief.

"I know what it is like to be in love." He winks and I gulp before thanking him and dragging Stella into the club.

Fighting through the crowds, I can see three men squaring up for a fight with Nick and Joe. Stella and I sprint over, pushing past the dancers and the drunkards.

"We don't like no poncy pop stars round 'ere." Spits the tallest, clearly the leader of the group. I go and stand in front of them and watch as Stella forces Joe and Nick to stay back.

"Clear off." I clench my teeth, ready to defend myself if need be.

"Oh, would you look at that! Pop star has a bodyguard, though she's a bit small. Are you a midget, love?" The three of them cackle and the middle one steps even closer, "You want to take this outside?"

He grabs my arm and drags me towards the door. Over my shoulder, I tell Stella not to follow me. Presently, I find myself in a back alley, with my back to the wall. The tallest man still has my arm in a death grip so I bite him. Howling, he backs away before glaring at me.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that..." He threatens and, over my shoulder, I can see Nick with Joe and Kevin plus Stella.

"Actually, it should be 'hadn't done that'..." I smile sweetly and he closes in on me.

"Are you going to hit a girl?" I question him and for one second he is fazed. I use my opportunity to jab him with my elbow in the stomach. As he doubles up in pain, I stomp on his foot before elbowing him in the nose and the groin.

Nick and Kevin rush forwards and I wince as my assailant pushes me hard against the wall. Both Nick and Kevin are slumped over, leaving the three guys all to tower over me. I roll my eyes, musicians don't know how to street fight.

Just as one of them grabs my throat, he is ripped away from me by another guy. Coughing, I watch as two of the attackers are beaten up by the newcomers. Leaving me with just the one guy, I look at him with fire burning in my eyes. He runs away as Abigail comes sprinting down the alley. Silently, I point towards Nick and Kevin, who are both nursing various bruises and scrapes. As the other two attackers follow their friend, the two guys walk over and I smile at them gratefully. I try to speak but only mush seems to come out of my mouth. Abi looks at me worriedly before walking me over to where JONAS and Stella are stood. I sink against the wall and Abi crouches down next to me.

"Elle, can you hear me?" She asks, taking out a flashlight and shining it in my eyes.

I manage to respond and she starts to check over me, wincing when she finds blood on the back of my head.

"Jeez Elle, you get yourself into some scrapes." She shakes her head and shines her flashlight some more, "You're going to need a bandage, maybe stitches."

"Someone taught you how to fight." One of the guys remarks and Abi looks up at them.

"Oh Elle, this is Derek and Jim." She introduces them and I politely hold out my hand. They both laugh and shake it.

"Sweetheart, you're English to the bone, aren't you?" One of them intones and I smile inadvertently.

"Elle here is a dancer, trained at Bird, LABAN, RAD, you name it." Abi grins at me satisfied I have no broken bones or anything. She walks away with Derek and Jim to go and find their car.

At the word LABAN, Nick looks up and winces.

Carefully, Stella and all the Lucas brothers peer at me.

"Are you alright, Elle?" He asks and I nod my head.

Nick sighs, "Why did you do that, Elle? You could have been killed!"

"Yeah, so could you if I hadn't stepped in!" I retort and he looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"You really are crazy. He sighs and grimaces as I shakily stand up.

I look to my right and see Stella standing there, steadfastly not looking at Joe.

Turning back to Nick, he looks at his feet.

"Sometimes, I wish you were different, Mace." He breathes and my heart skips a beat.

"What did you just call her?" Kevin asks and Nick colours up fast.

"Elle, I'm so sorry, it's just you remind me of this girl..." He looks straight into my eyes for the first time, "Macy?"

"Excuse me?" I gasp as his eyes change from their usual shade to a dark intense black.

"Do you want to explain why you have one brown eye El...Macy?" His voice remains calm and measured but I can practically feel the utter fury penetrating his gaze.

_Your eyes... they're the wrong colour."_

I took one of my contact lens out to show Stella and I guess I never put it back in. Oh no...

"I'm going take your silence to mean that you are, in fact, Macy Misa." Nick's voice is quiet but stony. I take out my other contact lens and throw it in a nearby bin, hands shaking. Ironically, I make the shot perfectly, reminiscent of my skills in basketball at Horace Mantis.

"Nick, she didn't mean..." Stella jumps in and Nick turns to face her.

"_She_ is a fake; our entire relationship is a fake." He yells at Stella, "I guess it's the ultimate Jonas head dream – date a JONAS."

My mouth drops open and I breathe in deeply.

"I never thought ..." I started but he simply turns to shout at me.

"Was it good, Mace? Was it just like you dreamed it was in high school?" He screams and I want to say something but my head hurts.

It really, really hurts.

Abigail comes running over and I look at her, completely speechless.

"Elle, we have to get you to hospital." She says and begins to pull me away.

"So you are hurt!" Nick screams before dropping his voice, "I guess you lied about that too. Macy or Elle or whoever you are... I never want to see you again."

There is a moment of stillness where nobody moves. I feel all foggy and barely conscious. As Abigail drags me away, I still manage to say one last thing to him.

"Your last album sucked."

* * *

The best thing about having a best friend as a doctor? I was in and out of hospital in a half hour. I had six stitches in the back of my head and a mild concussion. Normally I would have had to stay for a night in hospital but with Abi offering constant supervision, I was out of there as quick as possible.

The physical pain wasn't bothering me; it was more of a relief from the emotional pain. I should have known that Nick couldn't possibly love Macy Misa. He didn't want me. I think that was what hurt the most, the utter rejection in his eyes.

I deleted him from my phone, my laptop, everything. I stayed in England, unwilling to return to America at all. Stella flew back, but quit as the stylist to JONAS. She was always too talented to style just one band. She ended up working as a stylist/columnist on a new magazine and living in LA, far away from Joe.

As for me, I started to choreograph dance pieces. Real, high brow dance pieces that could move people. I entered a competition, just for some experience, and ended up in second place. It was then that Tracey contacted me, the dancer from the tour. She wanted to come and work for me. From there, my own little company grew almost organically. Danceheads, I called my company, a reference to my days of being a JONAS head.

I cut myself off from Abi and Stella, even from Fliss and Andy. I created a new world where I only existed to sleep, eat and dance. It was only after 6 months that the phone call came which brought back to reality.

"Annabelle Anderson, get your butt back to the States and come and visit me and Fliss." Andy's voice sounded down the phone and I giggled a little.

"I mean it!" He said in mock seriousness, "We need you over here! Someone has to choreograph the first dance."

"The first dance... ohmigod!" I gasp and almost drop my receiver.

"Andy, you fool, you just ruined your own surprise!" I can hear Fliss laughing in the background as she grabs the phone, "Elle, we're getting married!"

We both squeal and I jump up and down, causing a lamp to fall to the floor.

"When's the big day?" I ask and she sighs slightly, "In about two weeks time..."

"Gosh, that's soon." I ask, "Any reason?"

"Elle, Andy proposed over five months ago... I kept trying to get hold of you but you never gave me your number."

"But Fliss, I gave it to Andy when I got my new phone..." I explain and hear a soft thudding noise in response, "I'm guessing you just shoved Andy."

"It's a good thing I love him." She smiles and just for a second, I can physically feel waves of love wafting down the phone line.

"I'll get a flight as soon as possible." I tell her and proceed to book at flight there and then.

"I'll be there the day after tomorrow." I promise, "I can't wait to see you again."

We both hang up and I start to pack, excited at seeing my friends again after so long.

* * *

"Fliss!" I scream as I run out of the airport with my suitcase trundling wildly behind me.

"Omigod Elle!" She cries, "You cannot stay away this long!"

We both hug and I look up as someone clears their throat behind me.

"No hug for me then..." Andy pouts and I fling myself on him and hug him hard.

"Elle, I'm an almost married man now." He jokes and I carefully peel myself away from him and retrieve my suitcase that I had flung aside.

"Come along now, there are a million things to do." Fliss chivvies us along and gently herds us into the car. Throughout the car journey, we chat about the past five months and soon I'm regaling everyone with tales of dance rehearsals and competitions. As we pull up to the apartment where I used to live, I smile at my front door and practically dance up the steps.

"Happy to be home?" Fliss links her arm in mine and we open the door with Andy groaning behind us about the weight of my suitcase.

"Do you know what? I am." I grin at her.

I walk over to the window and sigh, suddenly hit by a flood of memories of Nick. Him driving me home, surrounded by paparazzi, and I collapse onto a nearby sofa.

As much as I love my apartment, I know that 'prolonged exposure' to Nick is bad for me. I'm just staying for two weeks... I tell myself again and again, two weeks and then I'll go back.

As much as I love New York, I can't be in a place where HE was.

Only two weeks.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the big climax! Please tell me what you think...**

**XOXO Vi**


	12. The One with The Misplaced Coffee Cup

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me! Please don't sue! For Misguided Dreamer.**

* * *

It's only when I hear a knocking that I move from my position on the couch. I walk to the door and open it, eyes wide with surprise when I see who is stood there.

"Joe?" I stammer, "Er... would you like to come in?"

My stupid English nature means that although I would love to slam the door in his face, I have to remain polite.

Joe walks through the door and I shut it quietly before turning to face him.

"Elle, I'm sorry." He sighs and I tilt my head, not quite understanding the sentiment behind it. "I was... I was awful to you and I apologise."

Without thinking, I throw my arms around Joe and give him a hug.

"I'm so, so sorry..." He whispers and I pull out of the hug gently.

"It's alright, I get it. Being so famous so young must've sucked." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"You're supposed to throw me out, make me grovel, make me beg on my knees..." He trails off and I shake my head, "I'm not quite that evil, Joe, no matter what your brothers may think of me."

Joe is left speechless, mouth opening and closing silently as he tries and fails to form a sentence. I smile ruefully and lead him to my couch.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" I offer and he nods his head slowly.

I bustle over to the tiny kitchen and switch on the kettle, rustling through all the cupboards to find my trusty PG tips. Two cups, two spoons and a pint of milk later and I'm prattling on to Joe. I shout over my shoulder how he likes his tea but I get no response. When the silence becomes too eerie, I chatter on about English tea and how Americans are all obsessed with coffee because they only have stupid Lipton's…. It's only when I carry the cups through that I see Joe hasn't been listening to me at all.

"You look happy." Joe states as he holds a picture of Andy and I doing a duet at karaoke, "Did you ever learn how to sing?"

"Goodness no!" I giggle, "I only ever sing after a bottle of wine… and after everyone else is wasted!"

Joe continues staring at the photo and I put the tea down next to him.

"That's Andy, he's one of my best friends. He's getting married, that's why I'm here. See the girl in that photo?" I point to another photo frame and he picks it up, "That's Fliss, she's…"

"…Our PR girl." Joe nods and puts the two photos side-by-side. " I didn't know she was engaged."

"I forgot she worked for you." I take a deep breath as the conversation becomes more intense, "Have you seen her recently?"

"Err, about a week ago." He thinks back before putting the photos down, "She never mentioned it."

How do you answer that? I can't tell him it's because he's oblivious to other people.

"Well she is wearing an engagement ring!" I mutter and suddenly Joe begins laughing.

"I'm an idiot, aren't I?" He shakes his head and we both sit down again.

"Joe, what's going on with you and Stella?" I question and his head drops into his hands.

"She won't talk to me, Elle. All my stuff has been fed-exed back and she's blocked me from her phone. She hates me."

" Joe, I can promise you she doesn't hate you. It's just…. You guys have been together practically since birth. This was long overdue. Her entire life revolved around JONAS. Her business was you guys, her friends were you guys; she became Stella of JONAS. You can't blame her for wanting to be just plain Stella for a little while!"

"Plus I was a douche." He grimaces and I grin.

"Plus you were a douche."

As we sit in even more silence, I contemplate Stella and her new life away from Joe. She's created a new line, Malone, the majority of it having been created on my living room floor at around 2 am in the morning. She's incredibly busy shopping her line around to all the department stores and rang me yesterday from 5th Ave, garbling something about Saks and Bloomingdales before being cut off. I had my fingers crossed for her.

"She's not plain Stella to me though, just so you know, she could never be plain." Joe mutters and with a sudden jolt I realise that Joe loves her, like really truly loves her.

"Coffee or tea?" I ask and Joe stares at me as if I've grown another head.

"What the… Elle?" He laughs and I shake my head.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea."

"Red or blue?"

"Red."

"Coke or Pepsi."

"Coke."

"JONAS or Stella?"

"Stella. Oh, I get it now…"

I smile at him brightly, "I had to check; I couldn't make her even more miserable."

"Even more miserable? He repeats and I pull him up towards the door.

"Did I mention she's absolutely miserable without you?" I grin, "Now here's the plan…"

* * *

I've driven Joe to his house and waited in the car whilst he made himself more presentable. Now, we're driving over to Stella's favourite coffee shop where she comes without fail every day to get her coffee. I don't know exactly when Stella will hit it but it's inevitable that she'll come by before 10. The only problem is that it is currently 2.36pm. As much as I love Stella, an eight and a half hour wait with her ex-boyfriend doesn't exactly thrill me. She'd better love me for this.

After switching the radio on, I tell Joe to keep an eye out for Stella and pull out a massive amount of paperwork to try and get funding for Danceheads. With a groan, I start filling in information over and over again.

"Remind me why we couldn't just ring her and ask when she was planning on coming?" Joe whinges light-heartedly and I roll my eyes.

"Stella can smell a plan from a mile away. It HAD to be an ambush. You never know if she has to jet off to Paris suddenly or spend all night in her studio. She will come here for coffee at some point. It's such a bad plan that it can't go wrong."

* * *

Three hours later and I'm nearing the end of my application forms. I look up to find Joe staring at me.

"What?" I grouch and he smiles.

"We really underestimated you Mace or Elle or whoever you are." He bites his lip and faces for ward again, "If we'd just taken the time to get to know you… you're spending potentially all day and night in a car with a self-certified douche for Stella… you're pretty amazing Macelle."

"Macelle? You want to call me Macelle?" I laugh and the moment is over but I squeeze his arm lightly before suddenly squeezing it much harder, "I see her! Joe, she's heading in now!"

I shriek loudly and point whilst Joe quickly blanches, "I can't do this, she hates me, why did I do this?" He starts panicking.

"Get a grip, Joe!" I shout before leaning across and opening the door. I push him out and suddenly he springs to life and runs over to the door. Slamming both doors shut, I lock the car and follow him much more slowly, entering the coffee shop.

"… love you, Stella Malone, I love you. Get it through your stubborn skull that I want you more than anything in the world – more than my car or my guitar, more than freaking JONAS!"

Stella is holding onto her coffee cup as if it were a lifeline. Neither of them says anything, the entire coffee shop is in silence for about 30 seconds. Eventually, I grow tired of the idiocy of them both and step forward.

"Stella, if you don't kiss him right now I will personally BURN every single one of your samples." I shout and she turns and looks at me, panic dancing in her eyes as they widen. She flicks her eyes back to Joe and I step a little closer but before I can do anything, Joe speaks up.

"Iced caramel Frappuccino with extra whip and brown sugar, right?" Joe says seriously and I almost gag at the sweetness of the drink. Suddenly, I recoil as Stella's drink comes flying, exploding its disgustingly sweet contents all over me.

"Ewwww!" I shriek but cheers drown my scream out as Stella and Joe finally get back together. Determined not to ruin their moment, I grab a huge wad of napkins and walk outside and begin dabbing off all the coffee. Soon, I'm no longer dripping whipped cream everywhere and as I move onto my hair, Stella and Joe finally emerge.

"Elle!" Stella throws herself at me but I hold my arms out, knowing her reaction if I allowed her to get coffee on her outfit.

Finally noticing the state of my clothes, I fix her with a mock stern look before all of us collapse into laughter. Standing my car, we eventually calm down enough for Stella and Joe to apologise and then thank me. They then both get into Stella's car and I finally clamber into my own car, ready to post off my forms.

As I change out of my coffee-stained clothes, I rummage through my drawer, finding a very old picture of Stella and Joe taken in high school. I smooth out a creased corner before sticking it to the wall. Some things are never meant to change. Thank goodness.

* * *

**How to start this author's note? The truth of the matter is that I left for university a year ago and have just returned home. Life at uni has been a whirlwind and utterly crazy but fabulous, however, writing time hardly ever factored in. I had a horrid four hour drive home today and had just collapsed onto the sofa when I quickly checked my e-mails. Lo and behold, the absolutely amazing _MisguidedDreamer _left me a wonderful and frankly touching review. The story is nearing the end and I have now resolved to finish it because everyone deserves their happy ending, fictional or not! This update shows the power of the review and to _MisguidedDreamer_, thank you for reading the story and relating so much to it; you have truly made my day! **

**To everyone who left a review, favorited or alerted, I hope that if you're still around you enjoy the chapter and I shall update much much sooner next time around!**

**XOXO Vi**


	13. The One With The Dress

**Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings related to the TV show JONAS belong to me! Please don't sue!**

* * *

I've always heard horror stories about organising weddings. Normal girls turn into complete bridezillas because the napkins are the wrong shade of white or the gardeners pruned the roses without telling anyone. With only two weeks to go I was expecting Fliss to be in hysterics. I forgot, of course, that Fliss organised people as a job. It should have been no surprise when I walked into Fliss's apartment to see colour-coded files and mood boards all stacked neatly against the wall. My mouth dropped open before I recovered and began to laugh.

"Oh Fliss, you definitely have to plan my wedding for me!" I smile and she puts down her coffee cup and comes over to me.

"Deal." She releases me and we sit down on her sofa. "So, have you found your dress yet?"

"I think Stella would kill me if I didn't use her…" I grin and shake my head, "Apparently she has the perfect outfit lined up."

"Well, as long as you're there and looking hot… I have a cousin or two who I'm dying to introduce to you." Explained Fliss and I immediately groan.

"I'm off men for a while, Fliss, I'm focusing on the dancing." My face breaks into a huge grin, "I had some fab news this morning… I've got funding for the entire of next season! We still need to make ticket sales but we've got a theatre and everything!"

"Elle, that's absolutely fantastic! Still, I'm going to miss you over in England though."

"Did I mention the theatre is off-off Broadway?" I remark innocently and Fliss shrieks wildly.

"No you did not, you little…. Elle, I'm so happy!" She throws her arms around me and laughs, just as Andy walks through the door.

"Oi, that's my girl, Elle… watch where you're putting those hands!" He jokes but Fliss merely runs up to him and grabs his hands before jumping up and down.

"Elle's moving back, Elle's moving back, Elle's moving BACK!"

A smile slides over Andy's face and he winks at me, "What a shame… and I thought I'd finally got rid of her."

He drags Fliss back over to the sofa and they curl into one another. For a second I feel a pang of regret and jealousy. I want a relationship like that, unconditional love and complete understanding. Still, I pull myself out of it and grab my bag, reaching for a sheaf of papers. I did have a reason for coming here after all.

Fliss was keeping her wedding - I say _her_ wedding since Andy wanted absolutely no part in planning it - very traditional and classy. I was unsure if she would like the first dance song I had chosen considering it was a little off-the-wall.

"I found a song that would be perfect for you guys but Fliss, it's not really conventional…"

"I thought as long as the actual wedding was traditional then the reception could be fun so it might be alright. What's the song?" Fliss asks and I brace myself.

"Can I have this dance?" I tell her and Fliss breathes in audibly.

"Yes." She exhales, "Oh yes!"

"You like it?" I check and she nods.

"Oh Andy, it's perfect, isn't it?" She whispers and looks up at him, utter adoration in her eyes. To my surprise Andy Carter, self-confessed cynic and sceptic, merely kisses her on the top of her head and nods.

"Well, I'll get started on the choreography right away – something easy, don't worry…" I direct this at the dance-challenged Andy and he visibly relaxes.

I gather my stuff, getting ready to go to the next Danceheads rehearsal that I had been on the way to when I decided to drop by.

"Oh, by the way, you gave me a plus one, right?" I check and Fliss looks at me quizzically, "Do you mind me asking Abi?"

"Of course not… Elle, you do know that JONAS is invited, yeah?" Fliss looks at me and I inhale sharply.

Nick is going to be there? Nick Lucas? But I'm still not over him! He hates me and he's going to…

Fliss cuts my thought process off with a sympathetic 'It'll be okay' and I smile, gather my bags and exit the room, my head still spinning from the new information. The worst of it was, as much as I never wanted to see him again, some tiny part of me still flutters at the thought of being in the same room as him.

Stupid heart. It needs to get some perspective.

* * *

It's getting ridiculous now, this Nick thing. For 10 days straight I've spent two-thirds of every day thinking about him and his stupid band and his stupid car and his stupid hair and his stupid jeans and… you get the picture. I'm driving to get Abigail from the airport and still I'm panicking about seeing him again. I love him; I honestly, truly love him. It's an all-encompassing, overwhelming feeling and I hate it. I'm not in some stupid Taylor Swift song or rom-com movie. This hurts and it's painful and ugly and I _need_ it to stop…

* * *

Screech.

* * *

I breathe heavily… I just ran a stop sign.

I gently pull my car over and rest my head on the steering wheel. Luckily I was going slowly so the guy coming across had time to swerve and drive on after giving me a very explicit sign with his hands. I so deserved that. For a second, I lift my head and take a deep breath before beginning to cry.

I could have killed someone. But even now, when I'm crying at the side of the road after a bout of dangerous driving, I'm still thinking of Nick and our accident.

"_When did you become God? Have you even heard of the sanctity of life? I could have been KILLED! You did this because of some stupid rehearsal?" _

I shudder. I was even worse than him; I did it because of a stupid boy. A knocking on the side of my car jolts me away from my pondering.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you okay?" A guy's voice floats in and I turn my head to look at him.

Typical. It's Kevin Lucas.

* * *

"Elle?" He exclaims and I answer in shock,

"Kevin? What are you doing here?"

"You ran a stop sign and pulled over; I wanted to make sure you were okay." He explains and I double take.

"_You _want to make sure that_ I_ am okay?" I ask incredulously and he nods before climbing into the passenger side.

"In all fairness, I didn't know it was you when I pulled over." He reasoned.

Yeah, now it makes more sense. After all, why would Kevin want to make sure I'm okay? He hates me. I wipe my crying eyes with some tissue from the glove compartment and take a few deep breaths.

"Well I'm fine now. I was just a little distracted..." I sigh and turn to look at him, "But thank you, you know, for checking on me."

For a moment Kevin searches my face, staring intently at my eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He offers and for a second, our eyes connect and I think he means something more. Then I break eye contact and look down.

"I could have killed that guy." I murmur and bite my lip.

"It was a mistake."

"No, it was more than that. I could have killed him. How can I forgive myself that?" I say to myself, unaware that I'm speaking it out loud.

Looking at the dashboard, I miss Kevin staring at me again. This time he nods and opens the door. Stepping out of the car, I swear I can him talking. I strain my ears to try and hear what he's saying.

"Miss you, Mace." He mumbles as he slams the door shut. As he safely gets into his car, I accelerate away. My thoughts are focused only on the road as I drive extra carefully, anticipating every single driver I meet. It's only when I pull outside the airport and catch sight of Abigail that the full gravity of the situation hits me.

If Abs is surprised at me on the verge of tears in the car she doesn't show it. I carefully drive to the nearest coffee shop and park up before bursting into tears. Gently, Abi unbuckles my seatbelt and lets me cry on top of her for a good ten minutes before her curiosity gets the better of her.

"You want to explain, Elle?" She demands and I sniffle unattractively, wiping my nose with the back of my hand.

"I'm a self-centred, jealous bitch and I don't deserve the friends I have." I summarise and Abi looks at me oddly.

"Whoa. Try again." She tells me and shoots me one of her best glares.

I explain about the stop sign and the constant thoughts of Nick. I touch on Fliss and Andy and how much I miss my relationship with Nick. I spill my heart out to Abi and she just sits there and listens. She doesn't interrupt or cut me off to ask me questions. I pour out all my worries and flaws to her and as I finally come to a stop she just looks at me.

"Oh sweetie." She sighs before hugging me harder for a second.

"Now you listen here, Elle, you are not self-centred and you're not a jealous bitch. Yes, maybe you envy Fliss and Andy's relationship but, honey, who wouldn't? That doesn't make you a bad person. You ran a stop sign. Yes, you could have killed someone but you didn't. Be thankful you didn't and take it as a warning that you need to change something. You have to stop this obsession with Nick. "

I sniffle and nod, taking a deep breath. Obsessing over Nick? It was like I was back at HMA again! What was I doing?

"The truth is that he was awful to you. I was there in that alleyway and you'd just saved his life. He was so out-of-order. I know he's JONAS and for you that means a free pass but if it were me, I'd have slapped him one."

"But I didn't tell him about Macy." I argue and she rolls her eyes.

"So you lied. Big deal. He's the reason you left the country…. don't argue with me about LABAN and opportunities Elle, I know you ran away from HMA because of those people. You're an Anderson now, not a Misa. You're not the same girl who left and Nick needs to recognise that. Can you honestly say that you are Macy Misa now?"

* * *

I thought hard about Abi's point. Macy Misa was an obsessive sports fanatic who knocked over the Lucas Brothers on a daily basis. I though over my list of Misa rules again.

A Misa takes things seriously.

A Misa doesn't let out emotions.

A Misa doesn't cry.

A Misa locks away their heart so they don't get hurt.

A Misa is the best.

Did I want Macy to be gone? Had I been hiding under the illusion of Annabelle for too long?

I smiled lightly. I was crying over a broken heart, that's three rules down to start with. And sure, I take my dance seriously but as for life, I learnt how to have real fun in England with Abi and here, with Andy and Fliss. I didn't want to end up like Dad, bitter and alone with nothing but the football on TV. Now I'm still sweet and kind and still have a wicked curveball but I'm more than a Misa. I'm an Anderson.

It's weird to think that Macy Misa is gone. But of course, she isn't and never will be. Macy was my childhood and shaped me as a person. But Elle, _she_ is who I am. Macy hid away from emotion but Elle… no… _I_ embrace it. A Misa thinks emotions made you weak and vulnerable. My beloved Agnes de Mille taught me better. "Many other women kicked higher, balanced longer, or turned faster. These are poor substitutes for passion."

They gave me a list of rules and told me "That's what a Misa does." Well, here's what an Anderson does.

An Anderson laughs… every single day.

An Anderson walks in the rain… because umbrellas aren't necessary.

An Anderson sobs over sad films… because tears have healing properties.

An Anderson falls in love… because it makes you feel alive.

An Anderson is the best they can be and doesn't ask for anything more.

I could go back and be Macy Misa for Nick and Kevin and Joe and Stella but there's one thing a Misa isn't…

No-one ever said a Misa was happy.

* * *

"Hey, Abs." I smile, "I'll always be a little bit of a Macy."

"I know."

I continue on, "But I'm Elle now. I'm not forgetting Macy, I'm moving onwards."

"I know."

"But I'm not a Misa. Not anymore." I finish decidedly.

"I know, but you're still crazy." She giggles and after a moment, I join in.

After a few minutes, we both calm down and manage to control ourselves. In that moment, I realise that Abigail is truly my best friend. I have Fliss and Andy and now I guess I have Stella but no one really compares to Abigail. For the first time I properly look at Abigail. She's slightly thinner and she has bags under eyes that have been skilfully disguised with concealer.

"Now tell me what's up with you, Abi?" I ask her quickly and she sighs heavily. For a second I expect her to laugh it off and put it down to late nights at the hospital. Slowly, she explains that her Dad has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She's a doctor and she knows the symptoms and complications. She tells me how he doesn't recognise her anymore. She tells me how she tried to talk about it over the phone to me, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She tells me she doesn't want it to be real. For the second time, we're crying in my car, but now Abigail is the distraught one and I'm desperately trying to comfort her. Except I can't. Nothing I can say makes it any better. So we sit and I let her cry and eventually we both stop crying and wipe our eyes.

"Since we've sat in the car park for, like, an hour, we'd better go and get some coffee." I swing the car door open and Abi laughs softly and follows my lead. Just before my legs hit the tarmac, my phone goes off. It's Fliss.

"Hey Fliss… Whoa, calm down Fliss… Fliss, stop crying, is someone hurt?..." I try and make sense of the conversation but the only words I can hear make no sense. Something about ruffles and shoulder pads. Finally, Fliss makes her sentence coherent.

"They sent me the wrong dress!" She sobs and suddenly, I picture Fliss in a tearful heap on the floor, surrounded by trashed mood boards and ripped up folders. "Elle, it has shoulder pads… and ruffles down the arms and… oh my GOD!" She shrieks and I wince.

"Fliss, what is it?" I ask and the sobbing becomes louder. I can only make out two words. I motion Abi to get back into the car.

"Fliss, darling, both Abi and I are on our way… just don't panic!" I tell her and put the phone down before speeding away.

"Elle, what on earth is going on?" Abi asks and I say one sentence that no bride ever wants to hear.

"Her dress has a butt bow."

* * *

We're only five minutes away from Fliss's house and Abi is on the phone to Andy. Our main issue is that Andy can't see the dress so Fliss is having hysterics alone and refusing to let Andy in. It's only as we pass a row of boutiques that my brain kicks into gear.

"What am I doing?" I mutter and hit the steering wheel.

"Erm, driving to see Fliss?" Abi interjects and I shake my head at her before performing a highly illegal U-turn.

"We have a fashion emergency. We forgot Stella."

Immediately Abi gets it and quickly relays the message to Andy who relays it to Fliss through the door.

"Andy says hurry. She's on the verge of a breakdown." Abi tells me and put my foot down, feeling happy that at least Stella and Fliss live close to each other. Five minutes later and we are screeching into the building's car park. Both Abi and I run for the door and panting, I lean on her buzzer.

No reaction.

I lean on it again and again until Stella's voice sounds down the line.

"Hey Stella, it's me, Elle. You have to let me up." I pant.

"Oh Elle," She whispers, "Now really isn't a good time."

"But Stells, it's an emergency." I beg.

"Erm, just give me a minute…" She trails off and I completely lose it.

"STELLA MALONE, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" I shriek and am rewarded with a satisfying buzz and a 'don't say I didn't warn you…' from Stella. I sprint up the stair, Abi following but not quite as quickly. Breathing heavily, I throw open her door only to see the entire of JONAS sat on the sofa with her… including Nick Lucas. Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Amazingly enough, the sheer stress of the situation makes me forget my Nick obsession and I look straight at Stella, who gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Elle, are you alright?" She screams at me.

Stella being Stella, she has a mirror right by the door, just so she could check she looked perfect before she left. Right now, I was looking less than perfect. I was bright red from running up three flights of stairs, my cheeks and eyes were all blotchy, red and swollen from mine and Abi's crying session just 30 minutes earlier and I had major mascara issues that showed the tear tracks down my face.

"Was it the car accident?" Kevin asks and Stella snaps her head at him.

"CAR ACCIDENT? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She screams louder and I wince on Kevin's behalf.

From somewhere next to Kevin, I hear someone softly say, "She was in a car accident?" but right now I really don't care.

Abi comes panting through the door and I can see she's in a similar state to me, except her hair is still in it's normal, cute, curly state whereas mine has escaped it's ponytail so that I look a tiny bit like a lion… okay, so a lot like a lion.

"ABI? WERE YOU IN THE ACCIDENT TOO?" Stella continues yelling, body slumped against the sofa back, and Abi looks at me funnily.

"Stop sign." I mouth and she nods lightly before shaking her head at Stella. To add to the drama, apparently Abi can't breathe after running all that way. She sits on the floor, taking enormous breaths and Kevin walks over to her, and begins to put her into the recovery position, which Abi seems to take offence to. Gathering all my breath, I scream one last word.

"STOP!"

Everyone freezes.

"Kevin, Abi is conscious so please stop putting her into the recovery position. Joe, Stella has NOT fainted so throwing a glass of water in her face will only result in your murder, that dress is dry-clean only. Abi, for goodness's sake get off the floor! You came up three flights of stairs; you did not run a marathon. Try going to the gym once in a while. And Stella, do you really think that if I'd been in an accident that I wouldn't go to, oh I don't know, THE HOSPITAL first?" I finish and everyone is looking at me open-mouthed.

"You told me there was an emergency… what was I supposed to think?" Stella grumbles.

"Stella… Fliss just tried on her wedding dress… it has a butt bow."

"BUTT BOW?" She screams and I wince visibly this time. Never mind me being in a car accident, this is so much worse.

"Let's get going!" Stella shouts and marshals the boys off the sofa, "A butt bow… what on earth was she thinking?"

"It has shoulder pads too!" Abi adds, trying to be helpful whilst still trying to catch her breath. Poor Stella's face contorts in pain and she immediately heads towards the door but Abi stops her. Clearly the previous sentence was too much because she could manage two words.

"Two seats." She wheezes and I smack my palm into my face.

"My car only has two seats." I explain but looking at Abi, she waves me on. Pointing to herself and then the sofa, I deduce that she's going to stay here. I blow her a kiss before Stella marches me out the door. I shake my head, wondering if I dare tell her about the ruffles…

* * *

As I finally pull up outside Fliss's apartment, both Stella and I leap out of the car and head for the stairs. As we round the last corner, I can hear a hysterical Fliss sobbing.

"Fliss… Let me in, Sweetie…" I pant and bang my head on the door as she continues sobbing.

"I don't want you to see it…" She cries and Andy throws his hands up in the air.

"Felicity! I did not speed all the way from the airport, run up six flights of stairs, meet my ex-boyfriend and leave Abi _ALONE_ with the Lucas Brothers for you to just send me away." I screech but still Fliss doesn't reply. "I brought Stella…."

Suddenly, the door is unlocked and Stella and I barge in before Fliss locks it again. Whilst I help Fliss over to the sofa, Stella immediately makes a beeline for the dress.

"Well, it doesn't look too… ELLE! You didn't mention the ruffles!" She screams before stuffing it back into the bag it came with. Meanwhile, I shove a glass of water into Fliss's hand before letting Andy in. He wastes no time in enveloping Fliss in his arms and she leans in and, for the first time, attempts to stop crying.

"You know, you could wear a sack to walk up the aisle and I wouldn't care," Andy whispers to Fliss and both Stella and I smile, "even it were a sack with a butt bow. You're going to be the most beautiful girl there."

"But I want our wedding to be perfect…" Fliss croaks.

She looks up at him watery-eyed and Andy kisses her lightly, "The only thing I care about is that you get up the aisle and we end up married. As long as that happens, the wedding will be perfect… I promise.

"Do you guys have a four-seater?" Stella asks and Andy nods, "Do you mind if we go to my apartment because I need to take a good look at this dress. I think I can save it…" She trails off as Fliss immediately jumps up and grabs the keys.

"Let's go." She says and we all hurry out of the door.

* * *

On the way over I try and fix my make-up so I look less like an escaped convict. There is an awkward quiet as Andy whispers comfortingly to Fliss and Stella slowly peruses the dress. I just rub at my mascara, desperate to get out of the car and back home with Abi.

We take the stairs much slower this time, Fliss and I carrying the dress between us. I dread to think what poor Abi has been doing, stuck in a roomful of Lucas Brothers.

"… And then she decided it would be a good idea to dye her hair…" Abi giggles, "The green hair set off the pink of her costume beautifully!"

"Abigail!" I exclaim, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Joe was telling me about you in high school and showing me some pictures. You never told me you played American Football." Abi smiles innocently.

I immediately round on Joe, "Why did you tell her that?"

"And, apparently, you were a good girl. No drinking, no going out, very focused on sports… I thought they should know about the real Elle…" Abigail continues and I blush bright red.

"They particularly enjoyed my video of you playing Ring of Fire." She bites her lip and I stalk over to her.

"You told me that was between us! You told me you deleted it!" I shriek and she stands up and hides behind the sofa.

"Especially when I told them about when you had to go on stage, still drunk with hair that you'd accidentally dyed green." She ducks and I make a flying leap at the sofa.

"Abigail! How could you?" I tackle her but she squirms away.

"That's nothing, compared to the time she went out after Alex dumped her and she refused to walk home so we had to wheel her home in a shopping trolley." Andy interjects brightly.

"Oh yeah, well the first time you hit on Fliss she called you creepy." I shoot back and he looks wounded.

"Flissy? She wouldn't do that to me, would she?" He pouts dramatically and Fliss giggles loudly.

I scramble after Abi who has hidden in the kitchen.

"I bet you all want to hear about Abigail, I mean remember that night… in London… with the…" I tease and she colours.

"I didn't know he was a drag queen!" She counters and I finally manage to catch her.

"We were in a gay bar!" I laugh and pull her back into the living room.

All three Lucas Brothers are staring at me in complete confusion. I try my best not to look at Nick, focusing mainly on Joe. I'm trying to stay positive.

"So… this dress is heinous." Stella breaks in, "You can't wear it."

"Hold on a second, Stella. Abigail made out with a drag queen?" Andy asks and Abi hits me.

"He wasn't in drag at the time! He said he was doing it so he could pay his university fees…" She admits, "We're still Facebook friends actually."

"What? Seriously?" I counter, "Did he ever pass his Archaeology exam?"

"Yes! He's working at the British Museum though he still dances on the side. He says he can't give up the money…"

I nod thoughtfully, "That's cool."

Now Joe is clearing his throat and I look at him curiously, "C'mon Joe. You guys must have some fun drunk stories?"

"Well, the legal drinking age is 21 over here…" He offers, "I guess we were all kind of busy. You know, tours and stuff."

A heavy silence falls over the room. Both Fliss and Andy shoot pitying looks at Joe whilst Abi awkwardly twirls one of her curls around her finger. I stub my toe into the carpet, looking down to avoid Joe's gaze.

"Regardless," Stella snaps bossily, "What are we going to do about your dress, Fliss."

"Well, we could burn it." She laughs shakily, "Though I should send it back to the company and get a refund."

Stella cocks her head thoughtfully, looking Fliss up and down, "I suppose I _could_ try a wedding dress.."

"I can't ask you to do that, Stella." Fliss shakes her head but Stella is already searching for a measuring tape.

"If she's got the measuring tape, you can't say no." Nick says quietly and I snap my head to look at him, meeting his eyes for the first time.

A bolt of pain shoots through me as our eyes connect and I take a sharp breath. I need to get out of here right now. I break our eye contact and check my watch.

"So, I have rehearsal in minus twenty minutes, I need to get going before Trace decides it's an off day." I give a quick wave, "Andy, could you give Abi a lift back to mine?" I beg him and he nods, winking at Abi.

"Your car's at mine still, right?" He checks, "You going to take a taxi?"

"Yeah, I'll drop by later." I smile and pull my hair down so I can retie it up, "Is that alright?"

"I could drive your car!" Abi chirps and I swing round to face her.

I sigh, "Absolutely not."

"But Elle, I'm a brilliant driver, it's only roundabouts I can't do." She grabs my hand and I giggle.

"Luckily, they don't have roundabouts over here. But still no, I remember what you did to my last car." I toss my keys to Andy, before making a quick getaway.

"That was the squirrel's fault..." Floats down as I jog down the stairs and hail a cab.

Sitting in the backseat, I close my eyes in triumph. I did not let Nick get to me, I did not let the Lucas brothers get to me, I'm not even thinking about... oh wait, I am.

Two weeks to the wedding. It's going to be a disaster...

* * *

**Author's note: The holidays are back around... finally. I will finish both this story and _All the World's A Stage_ in the near future, I promise, so hang on in there if you're still enjoying them. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient and understanding; I love you all!**

**XOXO Vi**


End file.
